Finding Me
by Katastrophes.Always.LolzzxD
Summary: The love they had was the kind of love that was from fairy tales. It was forever; and spanned across lifetimes. There was no ending for them. It was always the beginning. BellaxDamon AU/ OCC
1. Falsified

**I don't own Twilight, Vampire Diaries, or Titanic. If I did, Bella and Jasper would be together, Damon and Elena, and Rose and Jack would live together forever. But hey, I clearly don't.**

**In this story though, Damon and Bella will be together and Elena and Stefan will be together. **

* * *

**Finding Me **

Today of all days, I had to actually break a relationship. Normally, I'm the one to fix them; but today was the day I finally escaped my hell. Forks. It was the day I was going to break all ties with Edward.

In order to get away from him without chasing me down, his family proposed the idea to be married. Edward was still convinced I was more than his singer, so it worked. There wouldn't be an actual wedding since there would be nothing but a mock ceremony. Plus, it was thought that it would be better if the Cullens were just there. Less witnesses in case something went wrong, I guess.

Several months ago, another one of Jasper's vampire friends came to visit. He had too been fighting in the Civil War. We immediately hit it off, more than I had with Edward. Jasper had said that our connection was so deep and immediate, it was like we had known each other for years. The three of them had discovered that Damon and I were vampire mates. I, of course, didn't know until recently.

Jasper and Alice then came up with a plan to take me away from Forks and I'd go live with Alice's sister in Virginia until they could locate Damon again. (_**Damon had moved away when Elena and Stefan married... he stops in periodically.) **_Sheila was a witch, and a powerful one. I suspected Alice was too a witch, and that's why she has her sight.

Since we've decided to stage the mock-wedding, I've done everything I could to get Edward to walk away. I've went out with Mike, got drunk at Jessica's birthday party, gotten into a fist fight with Lauren and I've made out with Jake. It all pissed him off but he didn't react- at least until he saw Jake and me.

While lecturing and screaming at me, he hit me. He slapped my face to hard I thought my head would permanently be to the side, and slamming my back into the refrigerator. The bruise on my back would be easy to conceal, but my cheek? No so much.

_Edward's black eyes pierced my brown ones. "You will marry me- whether you like it or not. You cannot stop this wedding Bella," He lifted his arm and slapped my left cheek so hard I stumbled back in to the fridge. I knew there wasn't enough foundation and concealer in the world to be able to hide the monstrous bruise from Charlie._

_ I called Carlisle as Charlie stood over my shoulder, his temper rising. Esme answered the phone on the second ring. "Esme?" I sobbed quietly._

"_Darling, what's the matter?" Esme's concern made my anger rise. I quickly handed the phone to my dad and ran to the bathroom. I threw up my dinner and cried. I washed my face and listened to Charlie talk urgently to Carlisle. _

I haven't seen Edward since that night. My bruises were a faded ugly yellow and were easy to cover up with a light application of foundation and concealer. We were willing to give him a false wedding, up until we'd say vows. Jasper would take me away to Mystic Falls. All of my belongings had been shipped to Sheila. I knew that I'd be happy. Normal, I mean, besides the vampire best friends.

"Dad?" I yelled from the kitchen. "Dinner is ready." I decided to make him an above normal dinner because it was going to be our last night together. I made steak, potatoes on the grill, sweet tea, rolls and an apple pie.

Our dinner was unusually quiet, but we both needed it. I cleaned off the dishes and stored away leftovers and joined Charlie on the couch.

The phone rang and I answered, knowing it was Edward.

"You will be there tomorrow, yes?" Edward snarled softly.

"Yes, Edward. You and I both know that." It took everything I could not to call him a thousand names on the spot.

"Good. See you tomorrow, love." He hung up the phone and I snorted.

"Right, I really doubt you love me." I mumbled to myself.

"Bella? I need to go over to Billy's. Jake will be getting back and I'm going to tell him, okay?" I smiled to myself. Charlie really couldn't help it.

"It's alright Dad, you know I don't mind." I hugged him tight and watched him drive away.

In futile attempts to not be alone, I texted Alice and asked if Rose and her wanted to come over and hang out. She quickly agreed. I clicked the shuffle button on my iPod, while connecting it to the radio. Sexy Silk by Jessie J began to play.I turned and smiled at Rose. It was a "bachelorette" party, so why couldn't I dance and drink if I wished?

...

"I didn't know you sing that way!" Emmett yelled as he spun me around. I titled my head back and laughed. "I can, and I can dance." He let me down and I twirled around and swayed my hips. My eyes slipped closed and I sang again.

I haven't been this happy in a long time. I think they knew it. "I wish I could be this blissfully happy with someone." I blurted out. Jasper looked at me and smiled. "I mean I'm with you guys but..."

He nodded. "You want your lover, I know. You can only be blissfully happy with that someone. Do you want to dance?" I smiled.

Jasper and I swirled around my backyard as my stereo blasted music. "You know, we're not going to let Edward hurt you again. I am so sorry he hit you." I leaned on his shoulder and hugged him.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me." Jasper nodded and let me go.

I was confused. "What?"

Alice came up and swooped me into her arms. "I need to talk to you!" She squealed. She closed my bedroom door behind her, and sat with me on my bed. Alice quickly sobered and grasped my shoulders. "Bella, I had a vision about your mate and you. I don't really know what to tell you except that when you wake up, everything will be different. For everyone, especially you." Alice hugged me tightly and placed something in my hands. "Please wear this before you go to bed, alright?"

I opened my palm and discovered an antique- looking ring. "Edwardian Era," Alice whispered. It was a thin gold ring with little circles carved on both sides of a single diamond. It wasn't a large diamond, but it wasn't too small either. I slipped it onto my right ring finger and beamed at Alice.

We walked back to the yard and sang and dance the rest of the night.

Around two, I finally decided to get some sleep. Alice's words floated around my head as I drifted off to sleep. I didn't dream.

* * *

**Sexy Silk is from Easy A. I thought it fit. Let me know what you think(:**


	2. Travels

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Two- Travels_

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Miss Swan, it is time for you to awaken." It was a maid, I couldn't believe it.

Why did I have a maid in my- no- someone's room. This was not my room.

"I have laid out your outfit for today, would you like me to get a bath started for you?" I looked at my maid; I suppose she was, as she flitted around the room gathering the last of my things. Was I moving? "Mr. Hockley and your mother are already to go Miss."

I took a look around my room. My room was a large suite with creamy white walls and plush carpet with a four poster bed covered in various shades of blue. Pillows, quilts, sheets. My window had navy blue sheer lace curtains and billowed along with the wind.

I dressed and tried to think on how I managed to get here. Obviously, Alice knew I would be here, but why and how long? I dress in a deep purple dress with my striped outdoor coat and I slipped on purple heels.

"You look stunning, Isabella." I assumed my "mother" said. She walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Are you glad to be moving to Philadelphia with Cal?"

"I am, Mother. I will miss home though," I walked down the stairs, noting the empty house. _Glow with the flow, Bella._ I whispered to myself.

"Good Morning, Cal." I assumed this was Cal who was directing men on how to load our luggage on the cars. "Wow," I breathed. Rosalie would love the cars. Old fashion cars, anyone?

His face light up and he kissed my lips softly. "Morning, my darling Isabella. Are we ready to leave?" I nodded and he helped me into the car. I loved that.

We were riding in first class; of course, I mean I know how that sounded but look at what is surrounding me? It was obvious we were ripped, but I was worried.

We pulled up to a ship. Wait, what was the name? "It's the Titanic; there is no one- not even God who can sink this ship!" Cal yelled to someone out the car. Dread filled me senses. Was I supposed to die? I shook my head. No, I didn't plan to die.

We boarded the ship Titanic was amazing. Beautiful, brand new and there was a confident air about the ship. I was happy enough, but my depression again threatened to surface. I sighed. I didn't want my personal problems to get in the way of this… dream.

Cal and Mother left me in my room to rest until dinner arrived. I practically ripped open a journal and began scribbling down all my thoughts. My hand could barely keep up with my mind.

_I cannot believe I am on the Titanic. Am I supposed to fall in love with Cal? Or meet someone on Titanic? I really hope I wasn't sent here to die. If I died here, would I die in "real" life? Or is this my life now? Did I time travel? Is this my power? I hope Cal isn't abusive._

My last thought stunned me. Where did that come from? Was it because of the lingering fear from Edward? I assumed so.

Since I was going to be alone for a while I thought I'd dance and sang "Dance Again" to myself. I really had to learn some songs from this era. I danced as best I could despite the layers of clothes I wore. Rosalie would be proud.

"Isabella?" I turned to see Trudy opening my bedroom door. "Time to dress for dinner?" I asked and she nodded.

I winced as she tightened my corset, my depression was growing. It was bad enough to be alone with my thoughts, but having an hour devoted to thinking and dressing; it was getting worse.

I dressed in a lacy red and black dress with little black beads. My curls were pulled into a loose bun. "Thank you, Trudy." I smiled at her.

She nodded and I walked into the parlor with her trailing behind. "Mother?" I asked. Her harsh eyes seemed to grow a little icier as I walked in. I wondered briefly about it until she spoke.

"Cal is busy talking with Mr. Andrews so we will go to dinner ourselves." Okay, I guess it was a problem to not be escorted by a man to dinner. On a ship.

I sat through dinner, with each conversation my desperation grew stronger. I need to do something! My mind and body seemed to comply, deciding for me. I excused myself from Cal and Mother's grasps and chose my destination.

I let my hair down and began to run down towards the end of the ship. I had tears streaming down my face and looked like a scandal. I ran into an elderly woman. I didn't bother to apologize. I gasped out as my stomach met the sundial. The fierce wind blew my curls and made me shiver. It didn't matter. If I was going to jump, I'd be even colder as I slipped into the ocean.

"Don't do it!" A guy's voice rushed out. I turned my head and saw a tall, lean dark haired and blue eyed man that looked to be in his twenties. Third class was his style, but the clothes just made him look even sexier.

"Don't tell me what to do. You do not know me." He was trying to talk me out of my choice, but unless he could me make me happy I wouldn't.

I stared at this beautiful guy as he told me how cold the water was, his ice fishing and how he talked me out of killing myself. "I'm Damon Salvatore," He smiled.

I giggled. "Isabella Swan," He began to pull me over and I slipped. I screamed, loud and long.

"I've got you!" I reached for my other hand and my other shoe slipped again and I screamed again. My clumsiness definitely came back with a swing.

"Help! Please, help me!" I screamed and began to sob. I curled my fingers into his arms, wincing as my arms protested at the odd way I was twisted.

"Pull yourself up, come on!" Damon pulled me up and slipped as I landed on the floor. I heard several pairs of boots came running up the stairs. I knew what it looked like.

"Cal!" Cal was yelling at Damon about how he dared to touch me, I snorted. "Cal! That isn't what happened at all."

"No?" Cal questioned me and looked at Damon. _Oh please Damon, don't give me away._

"I was leaning over to see the propellers and I slipped. Luckily Mr. Salvatore was near and he saved me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." His left eyebrow arched and he turned to the 'policemen' of the ship.

"Is that the way of it?" He stared at Damon and I pleaded with him through my eyes.

"Yes sir,"

"Well, the boy is a hero then!" They congratulated him and I convinced Cal to invite Damon to dinner tomorrow. I smiled and waved at him until Cal led me away.


	3. Damon & Dinner

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Three- Damon & Dinner  
_

It seemed to me that Mother hated Damon. Despite the fact he was from third class, he was pretty amazing. I knew without a doubt that I was falling for him, even though I barely knew him.

Trudy interrupted my musings to help me dress for dinner. I wore a black and rose colored dress with a slight train. It was beautiful, at least I thought so.

I was walking slowly down the stairs when I spotted Damon. I cracked a grin when I saw him in a suit and talking to himself. He turned his head. I blushed when Damon did a double take. My ego increased a few knots, absolutely.

"Good evening, Mr. Salvatore." I said as he kissed my hand.

I giggled as he said, "I've always wanted to do that. I saw it in a nickelodeon once," He took my hand and we walked over to Cal and Mother.

"Darling, remember Mr. Salvatore?" I nudged his shoulder and surprise was written all over his face.

"Well! You could almost pass for a gentleman!" Cal said as he took in Damon's appearance. Mother sneered. I looked at Damon and shook my head. He smiled slightly and we walked into the dining room.

Mother dished her hate out at Damon tonight. I was surprised. Every time she said something, I looked at Damon to see his reactions. I grinned and grew happier each time, because he took it in stride. The comments bothered him, but he acted like they didn't.

The men retreated to one of the smoking rooms and Cal asked, "Joining us, Mr. Salvatore?"

Damon shook his head. "I should be heading back."

"I see," Cal said. "It's all politics and business. Wouldn't interest you anyway." I just looked at Cal. Of course he'd be on my mother's side! Why didn't I see that?

Damon walked over to me and kissed my hand again. "Time to go row with the other slaves." He smirked and walked away. He looked back at me as I read his note. _Make it count. Meet me at the clock!_

"Excuse me, Mother. I'm awfully tired." I walked out and to the stairs. I took a deep breath and started up the stairs, what did he have to say?

Damon turned to me and smiled. "Are you ready to have some real fun?"

Damon and I danced the entire night, well past midnight. I loved it. I showed them how to stand on my toes, and my God it hurt, it was worth it to see the guys face's. I was well in to developing feelings for Damon, was he the guy I was meant for?

I was back to fiercely writing in my journal, praying every second that no one, especially Cal and Mother, would find and read it. I think Trudy knew I had one, but she didn't dare ask. I suspected she knew that I was falling for Damon, too. I talked to her enough about it during the times I was getting ready.

Cal and I were eating breakfast on the pomade deck and my thoughts were elsewhere.

"I had hoped you'd come to me last night." Cal said suddenly.

I looked at him. "I was tired," Plus, I didn't really want to sleep with Cal. I mean, he was almost exactly like Edward demanding marriage, sex for love...

"Yes. You must have been after your excursions in third class." My eyes narrowed and my fists clenched. How dare he!

"I'm not a child, who you can have being followed and watched! I am your fiancé!" Cal jumped up and knocked over the table.

"Yes! I am," Lord Furious loomed in my face. "You are going to be my wife by law, so you will obey me. So I do get him to follow you!" Cal jerked me up by my shoulders and shook me. "Do I not make myself clear?"

I shook my head. "Good." He pushed my back into the chair forcefully and left.

"Oh miss," Trudy came running over and began to pick up the broken china.

"I'm sorry Trudy. Let me help you," I began to help and her hands stopped mine.

"It's alright Isabella." I slid down and sobbed.

* * *

**vampirefan14: No, I don't plan for him to die.**

**Sakura Lisel: I'm doing the best I can to reveal her past, but it's going to be confusing. I am sorry for all the confusion to all readers but she did die in both time lines. Call it time-travel. Since she died while being on the Titanic, she died in her sleep. But no one was with her to notice. So when Emily posed as Shelia and saved Bella because her future friends in Mystic Falls will need her help. Otherwise, everything will be revealed later on.**

**Sorry if that doesn't clear anything up, let me know.**


	4. Unable to Stay

**I do not own Titanic, Vampire Diaries or Twilight. I know I won't put a disclaimer all the time so it's on my profile page.  
**

* * *

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Four- Unable to Stay  
_

I dressed for the afternoon in a haze, careful to wear a dress with longer sleeves. I decided I loved Damon, but I was supposed to stay away. I had to avoid him, or I'd break down and confess everything that has happened the past couple of days.

I did what I was asked. I slept with Cal and I cried the entire next morning in the tub. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't very run away on the ship. I didn't want to kill myself because I still believed I could run.

Cal and Mother were at breakfast in the dining room so I was alone. Besides Trudy being with me. She didn't say anything about the bruises on my arms- perfect black and purple hand prints. They overlapped Edward's previous ones.

There was a knock on the suite door and she went to answer it as I hurriedly dressed in a blue and white lace dress.

"Miss Isabella? Someone is here to see you."

I walked into the parlor and saw a pacing Tommy. "Tommy? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Damon is... he's depressed Bella. He's falling for you hard and you stopped seeing him." I grimaced.

"Wait... he loves me too?" I asked Tommy.

He nodded and looked at me, "I knew you loved Damon. Can you come see him?" I took his hand and turned to Trudy.

"I won't tell them Miss Isabella." I smiled and began to run to the Third Class deck with Tommy. _I cannot believe Damon loves me too. This is going to be a whole lot harder, but I don't care. Not anymore. _

I spotted Damon talking with Fabrizio, motioning to a leather folder of sorts. Did he draw people? Tommy must have noticed the question on my face and nodded. He whistled and they both looked up.

"Hello Damon," I said as I walked over to them. He took my hand and walked with me down to the head of the boat.

I turned to him. "I am so sorry-" He held up a finger to my lips and pulled my close.

"It's doesn't matter now. We're together, that is what matters." He took my hands and intertwined them with his. I leaned against him and stood on my tiptoes. As we kissed, everything seemed perfect. My lips molded with his, as if we were made for each other.

His fingers glided up my arms and I flinched. "Sorry." I blushed.

Damon frowned, his blue eyes watching me. "Come here," He led me into a private room where no one was at. "Did Cal hurt you?" I stared at him with a blank expression of my face.

I threw myself into his arms and sobbed. "Y-yes! I had to- I cried so hard, I didn't want to!" Damon let me go and punched the wall. "Damon, please!"

"I'm sorry Isabella. I wish I could have stopped him." Damon wiped my tears away and kissed my nose.

"You missed." I pushed him against the wall and kissed him until we were gasping for breath. "You can stop him, let me leave with you and you will. I won't be with him- I am not with him anymore, so he won't hurt me."

Damon traced my features with his fingers and his eyes followed. "Damon?" I asked tentatively. "Would you draw me? If you don't-"

"Stop second-guessing yourself." He teased.

I led him into the suite and we both got ready for him to draw me. My nerves were shot and my heart was beating erratically the entire time. His eyes clouded over when he noticed the bruises but I shook my head. "Not now," I whispered.

I dressed in a form fitting pastel dress and Damon gathered his drawings. "Let's go." I took his hand and we walked to the deck. We were kissing when the ships edge collided with an iceberg. _No!_ I turned to Damon wide-eyed.

"There!" Mother yelled behind me. Cal yanked me back and I threw my journal to Damon. I turned around and socked Cal in the face. I grinned as he stumbled back. I turned to my mother, and literally snarled.

"Leave us alone. Can't you see? I love Damon!" I screamed and my hand circled around Cal's reaching hand.

"Isn't keeping our money more important than love?" Mother demanded.

"Ugh!" I flung my engagement ring off at Cal and he stumbled to get it. "I don't care! I love Damon; he's more important to me. That is all that matters!" I turned to find Damon being carted off by Cal's manservant. I ran towards him but Cal yanked me back.

"No!" He screamed at me. He thrust me around and slapped me. I heard Damon curse and knew that he saw. "You're infatuated Isabella. You don't love him!" Cal yanked my wrist and I grabbed the discarded drawing folder and journal.

I turned and smacked him in his stomach and I ran after Damon. "Mr. Andrews!"

"Hello, Isabella-"

"Where would they hold a prisoner?" He stopped and turned around.

"Please Mr. Andrews?" He told me and I thanked him. I turned and hugged him tightly.

I ran down the hall calling Damon's name. I screamed louder as the water began slowly coursing into the hallway.

"Bella!" Damon yelled back. I yanked opened the door and found him. "Grab the keys!" I slipped the key from the guy's hand and unlocked Damon's cuffs.

"Shit!" Damon yelled. "It's freezing!" The water was up to our knees now, and rising drastically. We were running through the dining room when Cal turned the corner and shots rang out.

"No," I whispered. Cal dropped the gun and looked at me in horror and the gun slid towards me. I looked down as the blood seeped onto the dress around my stomach. "Coward." I whispered as I dropped to my knees.

"Isabella!" Damon came around the corner and halted as he saw me. Pain covered his face and he picked me up and ran me out to deck.

_Isabella... tell him. Give him your journal. Love him._ "Damon," I whispered as we arrived next to Tommy.

"What the hell?" Tommy asked.

"Cal shot me," I breathed. _Stay Awake!_ "Damon... take this. It's my journal since I've been on the ship. I managed to write in it until you drew..." Inhaled sharply as he was shoved slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella. Just hold on, okay?" He begged.

"Write down what happened to me. To us. Everyone. Keep your drawings." I leaned farther into his chest and Tommy squeezed my hand.

"Don't you dare say goodbye! Not right now Isabella,"

"Put me down." I demanded. Damon never got the chance. The ship began to tip and he was shoved forward. I flew out of his hands and into the water. I screamed as I was pulled down into the ocean._ Fight, Isabella. You have to see him again. Kick!_

I gasped for air and noticed Damon. I screamed his name. "I'm over here!"

"Swim away! You'll be pulled under!" I ignored that and swam closer. I began to climb the edge. There wasn't much to climb. Tommy and Damon helped me up.

I yanked his hands in mine and handed him my ring. His blue eyes widened, he knew how important this ring was to me. "It's a promise that you'll see me again." The blood seemed to leak out of my body quicker, causing me to act weaker,

I looked at Tommy. "Make sure he lets me go. I'll be able to swim, if I can. But... don't you two die because of me."

I closed my eyes and leaned against the railing. _Damon and Tommy are going to live. Even if I don't wake up._ The pain in my abdomen increased and I gritted my teeth. Damon will not see me complain. Tonight, at least.

I held hands with Tommy and Damon and placed the journal and drawings under my chin. I would personally deliver them to Damon after this nightmare was over.

"Take a deep breath when I say, okay? A deep breath!" I nodded to agree, but I knew I wouldn't make it much longer. "Meet up you too." I said and they yelled okay.

I looked at Tommy and croaked, "Live, both of you." My hands still clutching the journal and sketchbook, I felt my heart stop.

My rattling breath halted as I inhaled and my eyes slipped shut, but not before I weakly winked at Damon.

_See you soon._

I did not live to see the rest of what happened, but I watched. I cried when Damon and Tommy cried over my lifeless and bloody body.

"Damon?" Tommy questioned, and I knew they were getting ready to disappear too. Damon just looked at my face.

"She looks haunted, like she isn't at peace." Damon whispered. Oh no! I should of watched out for Cal, dammit! I snuck a peek at my face and gasped. I only looked remotely close to that was when Edward left. But worse. _So much worse. _

"She told me that she'll see you again too. But you are not going to die." I wanted to hear what he said but a blinding light placed me in a different elsewhere.

I cried out and was on my knees. "Please! I promised him I would come back!" I begged looking up. _Look around you B. You must be in Heaven. Or Hell._

An elderly woman came out of nowhere, anywhere and put a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and looked up at her.

"Isabella, you did die. In both worlds." I let out a shaky laugh as she spoke to me.

"Could I tell you that I am not surprised? That is why I thought I was sent to the Titanic. I fell in love with Damon, and I don't want to be without him. He's nice, funny, smart, cute, and he can dance..." I let out a hysterical sob and she wrapped me in her arms.

"You can live, if you want to." I whipped my head to her and looked at her in shock. She continued on as if I hadn't given a response. "You will wake up in Forks, and when you wake up Damon will too.

"Since you died, you will become an angel. You do know what angels are right?" I nodded rigorously. Shelia, her name was, continued to tell me about the history of Heaven and Hell, including what all religion class didn't.

"Isabella," She paused. "You were an angel before but you were killed by a demon. You were reborn as Isabella Swan and now you're an angel again."

I giggled like a schoolgirl. "It seems that I really am a danger magnet! I don't mind being an angel,"

She hugged me and walked me to where I landed. "Your memories, strength, powers and everything else will come back by the time you are back with Damon. Your mind and heart knows where he is,"

* * *

**Violet Winchester Salvatore: It was a memory of her past, but she wasn't sure if was a dream or not.**

**Darkest Original: Stefan and Elena were told about Bella and the Titanic by Damon when he "woke up" and weren't that surprised to see because they knew she'd come. They weren't sure if she remembered them at first.**


	5. Poem

_To all who perished on that fateful night_

_Did you know?_

_Did you realize how many lives would be lost?_

_How many stolen from under_

_Did you know that Titanic _

_Would sink?_

_Did you know how cold it was?_

_No. No one did._

_The lives stolen, but the lives kept_

_Would not replace_

_Anger_

_Fear_

_Passion_

_Love_

_There would only be _

_Loss and Death_

_For those who were lost- there lives were taken from them. We want you to remember what happened. None of us have forgotten. _

_We all remember. The families of the ones who've been lost. The people themselves. We don't forget._

_On the 14 and 15 April 1912. It's been one hundred years and no one has forgotten all of you._


	6. Meet Virginia

Finding** Me**

_Chapter Five- Meet Virginia _

My eyes opened slowly, Sheila was right- I was back in Forks. _See? Can't you see? You've got to fight Edward. Fight for Damon. _

Rose burst into my room with a frantic Alice. They were in normal clothes; I remember talking them out of dressing up. "What. The. Hell." I snapped at Alice. I blushed immediately.

"Don't you dare apologize, "Rose said. "Let's get you ready for your act." _You could just leave, you know. No, _I argued with myself_ I want to say goodbye to everyone first. Besides him. _

"Wait," Alice said holding a hand out as she sat beside me. "Tell us what happened?"

I told them everything down to the last detail. "Cal and I were getting married to keep the money in my family. I hated him and my mother. I was so tired of the same parties, same people... I decided that night to jump off of the back of the ship, _Titanic._" Rose gasped sharply.

"Oh Bella. Did you die?" I held my finger up and continued.

"I was going to jump, but Damon Salvatore stopped me. He was going to help me get back over the railing, but I slipped. Twice. He managed to pull me over and what would you consider the policemen of the shipped arrived. It looked like I was being assaulted.

"Cal and I invited him to dinner, then he took me back to third class; he and I partied and danced. The next morning Cal was furious at me..." I gestured to the bruises on my arm and Rose snarled.

"I realized I was in love with Damon, but I didn't know if he loved me... I was trying to avoid him." I cried bitterly as I continued. "Cal... I did it because I thought it was the right thing. I ended up cried the whole next day.

"Tommy came to see me, telling me that I needed to come see Damon. It turns out he loved me too, but was severely depressed. We ended up talking and I asked him to draw me.

"It was beautiful and crazy the entire time. We were both extremely nervous. I teased him about his blushing-" I choked up and Rose held me. "We went on deck and Cal and Mother spotted us. Cal tried to take me away, accusing of my relationship with Damon of being an infatuation. They carted him away in handcuffs. _In handcuffs!"_

"Later, Cal was going to shoot Damon- I think- and shot me." Rose released me and Emmett and Jasper enveloped me into hugs.

"I was flung into the water, but I climbed back up. It killed me this whole time, because I knew I was going to die. We ended up on the railing, Tommy, Damon and I. I made them promise to stay alive when I died. I made Tommy promise. I-"

I shook my head and held my hair back. "Let it out," Alice soothed. I screamed and screamed, causing them to flinch. I screamed for dying, watching Damon after I died, giving myself up to Cal, never being closer to Damon, worrying about my past as an angel...

After I calmed down, I continued. "I died. I felt it, and then I watched them. Like it was a dream, I saw his face and their comments. Tommy said my face looked haunted. I cried and cried but they didn't hear me. I... had a dream? It was about me and this elderly woman, Shelia, told me that I am an angel."

Emmett stood up. "Are you serious?"

I giggled. "Yes! Let me finish!" He grumbled and sat back next to Rose.

"Sheila said I had died before, and I was an angel for a long time. Several centuries, actually. I was killed by a fellow angel, and was reborn as a human. Since I died on the Titanic, Sheila rescued me and I am now an angel. She says when I get down to Mystic Falls; I will start to remember who I was- who I am."

"To prove that I will see Damon again, I gave him my ring that you gave me, Alice. I took his drawings and my journal." I frowned, where are they?

I glanced upon my messy dresser immediately spotting them both. I pulled out the drawing of me and showed Rose and Alice. Rose whistled.

"Damn girl, you're beautiful." My cheeks turned tomato red and Alice and Rose assessed me. Emmett and Jasper walked back in to my bedroom and I crushed the picture to my chest.

"As much as I love you two, you aren't seeing it."

"It's okay," Rose whispered. "Promise me something?"

I nodded as Alice helped was doing my hair. Jasper and Emmett just looked at me. "If Damon's dead... you'll come back?" I inhaled sharply.

_Sheila said he was alive, but different than me. _I will agree anyway. "Yes I will Rose. I won't come back for Edward though. Just for you guys."

They hugged me and Alice spoke up, "Enough chitchat, now..." Alice held the mascara wand to my eyelashes and she slipped into a vision.

**_"Isabella?" A man with dark hair and blue eyes stood in front of a house across from her._**

**_Bella turned quickly, despite the fact it was pouring. She opened her mouth to correct her name but froze. He bound over to her taking her face in his hands._**

**_She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Damon," She breathed. "I was afraid..."_**

Alice jerked back and squealed. "Oh Bella! He is alive! Damon's alive!" Relief filled me and I hugged her tight.

I embraced all four of them, and then I slipped to my bathroom. Sliding on the dress, I took off Edward's ring. I dropped it into the toilet and flushed. _Goodbye._

Emmett's laughter and "Awe's" confused me as I went back into my room. Rose yanked something from Emmett's hand and smacked him. _What did they do?_

"Sorry," Jasper whispered. "He's trying to look at the picture. I told him we should wait until you'd want to show us." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Only four people have seen it, I'd like to keep it fewer than ten." I grabbed my last bag and placed the journal into it. It had a change of clothes, my converse, a brush and the journal and the sketchbook. I pulled my drawing out and handed it to Jasper.

I blushed as the both of them gasped. Jasper tilted my head up and hugged me. "Damon is a really talented artist. You're beautiful." I wanted to cry but I didn't want to ruin my makeup.

Emmett spoke up. "Bella? It looks like you've got bruises on your arms... Did Damon hurt you?" I shook my head immediately.

"No. Cal did."

Rose snarled. "That was at the breakfast wasn't it?" I nodded and motioned to the hand prints on my arms. They were not as bad as they looked, but the bruises were now bright shades of yellow.

"We have to go," Alice whispered solemnly. They all hugged me tight and Jasper grabbed my bag. "See you in a few minutes, Bella."

I was driven to the Cullen's with Rose, Emmett and Alice. We drove over eighty miles an hour. Let's say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and then I will take you to Jasper."

I fingered the gold fabric of my dress and studied it the car. It had a sweetheart neckline- corset with a full skirt. It was billowy on the top and folded out with a slight train. It was tied of with a silver bow. I had on silver bowed shoes, and a gold necklace with a single pearl and a small diamond. It was nice, but I didn't want any of it. I was more down to Earth than ever. And more stubborn.

I giggled as Emmett carried me out of the car and sat me in front of Carlisle and Esme. I held my finger up to my lips and hugged them both quickly. "I love you too! I'll see you soon!" I turned to Emmett and he ran me to Jasper. He practically shoved me into the passenger seat and Jasper took off.

"Mystic Falls here we come!" I screamed with a grin.

X...X...X

We pulled up to my Grandmother's house and I bounded out of the car and up the porch. "Grandma!" I yelled as I hugged her. She was taller than me, with blue eyes and beautiful white hair.

"I see you're still in your wedding dress! Go take a bath and put the dress on your bed. I'll send it with Jasper." I turned to Jasper and hugged him tight.

"Promise to visit?" I looked up at Jasper, my best friend. We'd been best buddies since the fight with Victoria.

He pushed my loose curls back and kissed my forehead. "I promise Bella. We'll come visit in a few weeks. Settle in first?" I stood on my tiptoes and hugged his neck.

"I will, and I'll call all four of you every night." He grinned and hugged me one last time. I waved to him as he took off down the road.

Grandma led me to my room, I gasped. "Oh Grandma! You didn't have to do this for me!" I sobbed and hugged her. My room was white and expansive. I had a full sized bed with black sheets, they looked expensive too. I had a vanity and a dresser. A huge window filled the room with sun. I had a large walk in closet and a bathroom with the design theme of a beach. Or an ocean.

"Alice designed it; she knew you would love it." I hugged her and whispered thanks. "Now get into that tub!" She mock commanded. I mock saluted.

I relaxed as I sat in my tub. I thoughts wandered to me being no longer human. An angel. I stood up after I bathed and opened my palms. _Please work_. A searing pain was rendered in my back and I gasped.

I looked in the mirror. _I had wings. _They trailed up to above my head to my knees. Long and beautiful, they were a brilliant white at the top with black and gray feathers mixing in.

I dressed in a camisole and shorts and skipped down into the kitchen. "Grandma? Can I turn the stereo on?" She came down the stairs dressed in a business suit.

"Yes dear. I'm going to the council meeting. I won't be back until maybe nine o' clock?" I hugged her and whispered. "The piano's in the living room in case you want to play."

I watched her leave and I wandered over to the piano. I sat down and inhaled. _When was the last time I played?_

I began to play 'Marilyn Monroe' by Nicki Minaj. I kept along with the beat and sang.

_I can be selfish  
You're so impatient  
Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe  
I'm insecure yea I make mistake  
Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of a road_

_I can get low I can get low  
don't know which way is up  
Yea I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down_

_Call me cursed  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe feels? feels feels feels  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt? felt felt felt_

_It's like all the good things  
They fall apart like…  
like Marilyn Monroe_

_Truth is we mess up  
Till we get it right  
I don't want to end up losing my soul_

_I can get low, I can get low  
Don't know which way is up  
Yea I can get high, I can get high  
Like I could never come down_

_Call me cursed  
Or just call me blessed  
If you can't handle my worst  
You ain't getting my best  
Is this how Marilyn Monroe feels? feels feels feels  
Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt_

_Take me or leave me  
I'll never be perfect  
believe me I'm worth it  
so take me or leave me_

I sang and played it over and over until Grandma got home. "Grandma! Can I play a song for you?"

She agreed and I began again. She, during my _quote_ performance and began to film me. As I finished she clapped and said "You really should play and sing more often, Bella."

"I know," I sigh.

"Let's get some sleep, before those gears of yours get spinnin' too fast." We went off to our separate bedrooms and I fell asleep almost instantly. I dreamed of Damon.

_I was walking in a middle of a field of flowers. They were purple, but I wasn't sure what they were. It was summer and I wore a white lace sundress. No shoes and my hair were a little disheveled. _

_A laugh floated over by the stream and I whipped my head around. I grinned and he flashed towards me. "Beautiful angels spread their wings and fly," He ran his fingers through my curls and kissed my lips softly._

_I giggled and spread my wings. "I'll fly with you, Damon. I won't fly away." We began to dance and he whispered little things to me that caused me to laugh. _

_"Would you fly away with me?" He asked._

_"Where?" I asked, my eyebrows creasing slightly. _

_"Italy, my birthplace. I'd like to show you." I nodded and he continued on. "Isabella, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_"Yes!" I laughed and he kissed me with a passion that shocked me. _

_"Let's go home Isabella Salvatore."_

I tumbled out of bed and I gasped. Damon was a vampire? Damon loved me... he wanted me to marry him? Or was it my mind telling me to move on? I ended up sobbing and dressed in a hurry. A six in the morning run was going to solve my crying jag.

I dressed and sprinted down the street, it didn't occur to me that I didn't know my way around Mystic Falls. I sprinted passed a group of young people around my age and I was halted by one that looked like Tommy.

"Stefan!" A girl with stick straight hair took his hand and he kissed her. He looked at me and stopped walking.

"Tommy?" I asked and the girl giggled nervously.

He walked toward me and hugged me. "It's actually Stefan. But during that time..." He squeezed my hand and pulled me over to the people.

"This is Isabella; she's Damon's fiance..." I whipped my head to him.

"He's at home!' The blonde girl said.

I rolled my eyes and Elena said, "I'll take her over there."

She and I walked quickly to Stefan and Damon's house. "So you're married to Stefan?" I blushed and she giggled.

"We've been married for eight months." She continued to go on about Stefan and her relationship but she interrupted herself. "Enough about me, how do you know Stefan and Damon?'

I flinched as we walked into the house. "I met them on the Titanic." She whirled around to ace me with curiously and surprise all over her face.

"So you know they are vampires?" She asked casually and she grabbed a glass of water.

_"What?"_ I shrieked. "Sheila wasn't kidding when she said he was different." I mumbled to myself.


	7. Different

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Six- Different_

Elena told Tommy and he said he'd been home soon. He also said Damon was going to be gone. Disappointment filled my senses, but I shrugged it off. I had to listen to what Elena and Tommy- Stefan were going to tell me.

_His name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore._ I stood up as he opened the door and greeted us both.

"Are you still stuck in the past?" He teased.

I nodded. "I won't be back until I see Damon. It killed me for him to see me die, especially after everything."

Stefan sat out to tell me everything from Katherine to Damon's dream trip. Our trip to Titanic. "Evil, manipulative-" Elena grasped my hand. She felt the same way about Katherine. When I saw this chic, I was going to rip her new one.

"So you guys don't sparkle, but burn in the sun?" I asked Stefan.

"Yes. We also have fangs and can be more humane."

"Do you feed off animals too?" I blurted out. I blushed but he laughed.

"It's okay to ask. Yes, _I_ do. Damon is the blood bag guy." He wrinkles his nose in distaste and Elena laughs.

"So, can you tell me about your and Damon's relationship?" Elena whispered quietly.

I told them everything. Almost jumping, Cal's anger, my love for Damon, the drawing, and the drastic and tortuous last moments. I cried and Elena cried. Even Stefan cried, but he hid it very well.

It was ten- thirty and I wistfully headed back home. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Stefan?" Elena whispered softly. "Do you think the Sheila she is talking about is Bonnie's grandmother?"

He contemplated this. "Why don't you invite her over to dinner and then we can ask her. You might just want to invite her, before Damon gets back. I have a feeling everyone would ask to many questions that she won't be able to answer."

I sprinted back and yelled a 'hello' to Grandma. "I'm sorry for being out so long. I met up with a few people and got to talking."

"It's alright dear. Why don't you clean up and I'll get lunch ready."

I showered and I thought about the fact that Damon and Stefan were vampires. Different vampires than the Cullen's too. I dressed in black tunic, red high waisted shorts, black leather heeled boots, and a silver cherry necklace.

I chatted with Grandmother while we both ate lunch. I wasn't really paying attention until she tapped my shoulder. I blushed. "Sorry,"

"It's okay dear. I was just saying how polite Mr. Salvatore is. Can you believe his brother, Stefan married Elena, and they haven't even graduated high-school yet!" I wanted to roll my eyes. I was going to get married, too. Two marriages at the same time, one in 1912.

"Who?" I asked. Did she mean Damon?

"Damon Salvatore, he went away this weekend to help the sheriff's husband. How nice is that?" She gushed about Damon some more, but I lost interest again. I couldn't help it. I wanted Damon, now. I wanted to kiss him, hold him, and just to talk to him. Forever. After all, we were both immortal.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. My sensed traveled; it was a dark haired, dark skinned girl about my age. She was a witch, at least I think. There was an air about her that screamed supernatural. It wasn't shape shifter, vampire or angel.

Grandmother opened the door and greeted her. "Hello Bonnie! How are you today?"

"I'm alright Mrs. Swan. Would it be okay of I borrowed Bella for the afternoon?"

Grandmother complied, leading Bonnie into the kitchen. I looked up and gasped. "You..."

Bonnie stepped up and hugged me. "Sheila is my grandmother. She sent me to come get you."

Bonnie and I began to walk towards Sheila's house. I had changed into something that was slightly more fancier, per say. I had a new taste for dresses.

"Isabella!" I looked up and saw Sheila. We hugged and we went inside. Over the next few hours she helped me uncovered my past. It was increasingly surprising.

"I was married to Damon," I said slowly. I couldn't believe it. _This is what my dreams are. Memories._

"Yes, Isabella. As I promised, you will become your strongest when Damon comes back." Bonnie took my hand as we sat on the couch. "When will he come back?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"It'll be pouring. You're outside..." Bonnie scowled and turned to me. "That's all I can get until you trust me enough to let your guard down."

X...X...X

The weekend passed in a blur, I could barely remember anything. I do remember bonding with Stefan and Elena but it was blurry. It was like I was drunk the entire weekend and I was approaching a massive hangover. Was I?

I dressed in a white T-shirt with a red heart on it, black cargo shorts, red heels, and I slipped on a black knitted beanie. My phone ringing brought me out of my reverie.

"Thanks for calling us!" Alice giggled.

I instantly felt guilty and a small sob escaped. "Oh sweetheart, what's the matter?" Rose questioned.

"It's all so much to take in, I didn't know... I was murdered! We were married, he knew what I was, and my feathers are white and gray-" I rambled on, shoving my thoughts to speak. They needed to be out.

"_What?"_ Alice squealed. Whoops, guess I should have explained...

"Come down here now! There is so much-" I cried. I was literally desperate. I didn't know what to do, or what to say.

"Okeydokey!" Emmett yelled and they hung up. I guess that went a lot smoother than I had planned. _Are you crazy? They hung up on you!_

"True," I mumbled. There I go again, talking to myself. Maybe I am going crazy. I stumbled down the stairs and welcomed Grandmother with a hello.

"I'm going to go walk around, Grandma. I plan to be back around lunchtime." She nodded but held up a finger.

"Here, take this." She handed me a necklace and I folded my fingers around it. "Wear it, okay?" She smoothed down my curls and kissed my forehead.

I walked out the door and quickly slipped it into my pocket. It was a coppery color, and was a locket. It was designed to look like a nest and there was a single bird on the surface. It smelled like lavender and I smiled.

I wandered around the town studying the roads. I mapped the town in my mind and sighed. Two miles towards a few cliffs. I slipped into the forest and began to run. I let my mind wander as I quickly approached the cliffs. _Did Damon still want me? Did he love me? Jeez, did he even remember?_

I slipped of my hat and heels and spread my wings. My back stretched and contracted to fight my wings. I sighed in content and hurled myself of the edge of the cliff. My wings lay against my back as I flew towards the water, at the last second I flapped my wings and flew upwards. I continued to fly for two hours. Honestly, it felt close to heaven.

I ran back to the forest and decided to go to the Mystic Grill to eat. What to eat? I walked in and spotted Bonnie and Elena. They noticed me and waved me over.

"Damon should be home tomorrow, Bella." Elena squeezed my hand and smiled.

I inhaled deeply and shook my hair. "Good. I... no... I am scared to death," Bonnie giggled and took my left hand. "It's going to be fine!" She leaned forward slightly and whispered in my ear. "I am sure he remembers you."

I snorted, not so ladylike and we all burst into laughter. I was totally sure I was going mad. I pulled out my necklace and showed it to them. "It smells like..."

Elena shook her head. "Vervain." She looked at Bonnie. "Mrs. Swan knows about the town vampires."

"What- than how is she... _Damon!_" I hissed at Bonnie. What the hell was vervain? "You guys didn't say anything about vervain."

"C'mon," Elena motioned to us and we walked out. "Stefan's house we go..." Bonnie mock- sang. Elena blushed and elbowed Bonnie.

"Now, now. What's with all the commotion?" I whirled around and spotted a vampire. I knew he was one, and that he feared me instantly. I used it to my advantage.

I shoved him against a brick wall and got mean. "Who sent you?" I snarled.

"K-k-Klaus. He wanted to see if y-you were alive." The poor pathetic vampire.

I giggled, and boy it was totally evil. Like- I-can-kill-you-and-won't-care giggle. "You can live. I won't be the one to kill you at least." I loosened my hold and pulled him to the middle of the alley. "Tell Klaus that I am alive and well." I turned and grabbed his wrist and Dave whimpered. "Klaus should come next time."

Dave ran off and I exhaled. "Guess he's out for me again." Elena and Bonnie had questions that rambled on until we got to the Salvatore house. I held up my hand and slipped my necklace. The moment it touched my skin, it burned. I literally felt on fire. I screamed and ripped the necklace off, flinging it across the living room next to the fireplace.

"Damn," I breathed out.

"What happened?" Stefan rushed over to me, studying my neck. "Vervain shouldn't do that to a human," Elena said.

I shook my head. "I was going to tell you after lunch. I'm not human." I walked forward and closed my eyes. My wings expanded and I smiled. They were all staring at me in wonder.

"Isabella," Stefan came up and hugged me while being conscious of my wings. "You really fit the picture."

"Why didn't you fully say you were an angel?" Elena asked me.

I frowned. "I didn't fully understand, nor did I trust you enough. I know now that you are my family, so I can completely trust you." They studied my wings and asked me a few questions. I stopped talking when I heard a car pull up.

"It's Damon." Stefan whispered. "Go, we'll see you tomorrow."

I took off running towards the house, and ruined my clothes. Great. I sprinted into the shower and I heard the storm begin. It was really pouring. The sky was letting all the pain and sorrow out, it too, was crying with the rest of the world.

I dressed in a strapless beige dress with small blue and red birds on the dress. I put in blue sparrow earrings and nude heels. I put on kohl and mascara and decided to go sit on the porch outside.

I knew I'd probably get soaked again, but I didn't care. I walked down the stepped and stared up at the sky. _Oh Father, please help me find Damon._

"Isabella?" I turned around to correct my name but froze.I opened my mouth but no sound came out_._

"Damon?" I gasped. He walked forward quickly and held my face in his hands. "I was afraid..."

"Hush," Damon whispered. He bent down and kissed my lips. No, this was definitely Heaven. It was pure, full of passion and love. Damon's wet black locks tickled my forehead and I ran my hands through his hair. He pulled away so we could breathe and I hugged him fiercely. "I missed you Isabella."

_Oh thank you Heavenly Father..._

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews! Seriously. I didn't realize that so many people would actually like my story. So thanks to everyone. (:**_  
_


	8. Personas

**Finding Me**

_Chapter S__even- Personas__  
_

_Damon:_

Stefan and I were talking about where I could find Bella. I ran a hand through my hair and cursing again. "What if she died? Actually died?" I yelled. I clutched her necklace in my hands tightly.

Elena came up to me and pried it from my fingers. "Let's not break this, Damon. It's all you've got of her." I wanted to snap and yell at her but I just didn't have the energy. I slumped onto the couch and Stefan sighed.

"I'll be right back." He fled the living room, leaving me with my thoughts. I've never been a much believer in God since I was a vampire, but I was praying now. Praying for Bella to be alive and I hoped she remembered everything. I do mean _everything. _We'd met before this, but I didn't remember until I woke up. We were married, and blissfully happy. Since I was a vampire, she was an angel we were both going to be immortal together. Someone stopped us though. I couldn't remember who, but I know they murdered her and I had been out for revenge until they or someone else wiped my memory.

I remembered now. I would find Isabella or be out for revenge.

"Damon!" Elena shouted at me.

"Hmm?"

"Put on your cocky attitude and go help Sheriff Forbes." Elena shoved me out the door and I straddled my motorcycle and drove off towards the police station.

Turns out Liz and Carol need more vervain. I snorted. "Sure. I'll be happy to go get it from Uncle Zach. I should be back by Monday."

_Stefan:_

I walked back into the living room and spotted Elena. "He left. Liz needed him for something. Damon won't be back until Monday." I kissed her forehead and hugged her tight.

"We'll find her Stefan. Hey! She might even find us!" She laughed.

"Let's go walk." I took Elena's hand and we were joined by Caroline to walk throughout the town. I was listening to Caroline rant about her ring. She was lucky she even had a ring.

I was glancing over all the people walking by, I would wave and say hello. What I didn't expect was to see Isabella, or rather someone that looked like her.

Elena turned to me. "Isn't that Isabella?" I nodded slowly and she stepped forward.

"Tommy?" She halted and wonder crossed her face. I chuckled quietly and I said. "It's Stefan. But for the time being..."

I pulled Bella, as she went now, over to Elena and Caroline to introduce her. "This is Bella. She's Damon fiancé."

"Damon's at home!" Caroline chirped. I watched Bella's eyebrows narrow at Caroline. "I'll take her over to the house!"

I couldn't help but send a prayer for Damon to come home soon.

x...x

_Damon:_

I sped down the highway and into the police station. I dropped off the vervain and headed home. There was a bottle of whiskey with my name on it.

I pulled into the drive way and knew someone, definitely supernatural, was just inside the house. "Stefan... who's here?" I said as I flung the door open. Elena turned slowly from the fireplace clutching a necklace filled with vervain.

""Uh..." Elena shook her head and looked at Stefan helplessly. "Bella's here!" She blurted out. Elena blushed and slapped a hand over her mouth. Stefan laughed, he hasn't laughed like that in a while.

"Wait- what do you mean?" I asked. "Isabella Swan? _My Isabella Swan?_" She bobbed her head and held her hand out.

"It's hers, but she can't wear it."

I frowned. She was human wasn't she? "She's an angel, again Damon." Stefan whispered.

"Shit." I ran my hands through my hair. "Klaus will be out to get her again. No time for that now, I am going to go see Isabella." I knew he'd try to either kill her or get her to join his 'forces' as he put it. Right. Isabella's too damn independent for him.

"She is Mrs. Swan's granddaughter." Elena said. I nodded as I ducked out the door. I barely played attention as it began to pour. My mind was purely focused on finding Isabella.

I slowed to a walk as I approached the Swan residence. I immediately spotted Isabella. A grin spread across my face. She didn't mind the rain either. She was dressed in a strapless beige dress with birds and beige shoes. I was glad she was this still feminine without being really "girlie" as she put it.

"Isabella," I said. I watched as she whirled around and froze in her spot. I strode forward and took her face in my hands. I kissed her hard. I couldn't believe she had actually come to Mystic Falls when I was gone.

"Damon," She breathed. "I was afraid..."

"Shh... it's going to be alright." I kissed her again while simultaneously picking her up in my arms. "How do you happen to find me?" I teased.

She blushed. She wriggled out of my arms but I didn't let go. "I want out of my shoes, Damon." I had her shoes off and on the porch beside us in one swift movement. Bella snorted softly.

"Come inside. I have a long story to tell you. Frankly, I want to be warm and dry when I tell you." Bella held her hand out for me. I grabbed it and she invited me inside.

* * *

**I know it's short but I don't think I do a really good job of writing Damon's perspective. Review.**


	9. Long Talks Part One

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Eight- Long Talks [Part One]_

I pulled onto Damon's hand into my room. I couldn't believe we had found each other so fast. Honesty, I thought it would had of taken some time, at least a few weeks. Months, even. "You can sit on my bed, is that alright?"

Damon sat on my bed and gazed around the room. I grabbed a clean pile of clothes and headed to my bathroom. I dressed in a pair of jeans, a button-down shirt and a camisole. I padded barefoot out in to my room and watched Damon play with my Magic 8 ball.

"I don't understand these. They don't give true answers and all people do is ask stupid questions." Damon said.

I climbed onto my bed and sat on his lap. His hands flew immediately to my waist, hugging me. "Mhm," I kissed him softly on the lips. Damon deepened the kiss and flipped me over. We continued to kiss until I pulled away, both of us breathless.

Damon's hooded eyes flashed to mine. His hands were all over my body, trailing down my back and through my tangled hair. I grabbed a hold of his hands and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Bella," He whispered.

I smiled innocently and asked, "Do you wanna to see my wings?"

"I do," Damon said.

I closed my eyes and arched my back. My wings spread out and Damon inhaled. "Aren't they beautiful?" Words weren't spoken, but I knew what Damon was going to say. My wings fluttered along with my heartbeat, so when it increased, my wing speed did.

Damon ran his fingers along my feathers and I giggled. "What?" he questioned. I pushed his black locks back behind his ear and kissed him. I just couldn't get enough of his kisses.

"It tickles when you do that, Damon." He began to tickle me along my back and I squealed. _"Please!"_ I gasped out.

"I will. If you do me a favor." Damon teased. His face was lit up with a smile, one as I was quite accustomed to.

"Any. Thing!"

"Kiss-" I crashed my lips to his, not waiting for a response. I received one, of course. Damon's lips traveled down my neck and to my collarbone, sucking on sensitive skin. I felt the slight prick of his teeth and realized it was his fangs.

"Go ahead. It's okay," I grasped a hold of his hair as he bit down. There was a brief pain before absolute bliss. I was glad for the blissful feelings; they had replaced my earlier fatigue and slight desperation.

Damon was finished and began to lick the wound. I giggled again. "Does it tickle, too?" Damon laughed.

I nodded and watched him studied me. He suddenly cursed and sat up.

"What?" I asked.

"I got blood on your shirt."

I looked down but I didn't see anything. "On your collar."

"Oh," I pulled off my button-down and balled up my shirt. I tossed it into my laundry basket and Damon chuckled. "I made it!"

"You did," Damon whispered. "You know, Bella, your blood was very delicious." I smiled and replied.

"I know. I'm an angel, remember? Oh!" My phone began to ring and I reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella! We're in front of your house. Can we come in?" Alice squealed.

"Who's that?" Damon asked me. His eyebrows pulled together as he stared at the phone and then at me.

"Alice. Let's go outside." Damon picked me up bridal style and flew us downstairs. I mock- pouted.

"I can't do that!" Surprise crossed his face.

"But you an angel..."

I opened the door and said, "I can. I do believe we shall race later, dear sir."

His smile grew wider as we stepped onto the porch. "Bella!" Emmett yelled and hugged me tight.

"I... can't... breathe!" I gasped out as the introduced themselves to Damon. "This is Emmett, obviously." I motioned to Emmett and they shook hands. "This is Jasper... Rose and Alice."

Alice grasped my shoulders and looked at me sternly. "Explain your phone call. Especially everything that has happened after." She snuck a glance at Damon, who was chatting with Jasper.

"Civil War," Rose muttered. "They both think the South should've won." She snorted and I clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Be careful!" I stage-whispered, knowing the three guys could hear us. "They might kill you Rose!"

"Never!" Emmett shouted nearly knocking me down as he rushed over.

"Emmett. I am not a granite rock like y'all, I am still fragile. You know, like a human?" I crossed my arms and he looked slightly ashamed.

I punched him lightly in the arm and lead them inside. "It's alright Emmy. We'll get used to it."

"Hey Bellarina!" I maturely reacted by sticking my tongue out. They all laughed at me.

"Fine! Guess I won't tell y'all what's goin' on." I crossed my arms and danced to the kitchen while ignoring their protests.

"Bella," Damon whispered behind me. I whirled around and he combed his finger through my hair.

"Yes?" I questioned and bit my lip. His eyes darkened and I grabbed his hands from my hair.

"Come on. We all need to know." Damon whispered in my ear and I shivered. "Show 'em your wings." I kissed him quickly and walked back to the living room.

"Alright! Ok, so y'all know that-" Emmett snickered at I stood before him with my hands on my hips.

"What. You making fun of the way I talk? Just 'cause I am from Washington does not mean that I can't talk this way, mister. I can talk the way... What?" Jasper smiled.

"Just the fact that you're returin' to your roots. Remember Texas?"

I furrowed my brow, deep in thought. "Bits and pieces, but Shelia said I'd remember everything when I was with Damon." I turned to smile at him and held his hand. "Let me start from the beginning- of my life."

I took a deep breath and began my story. "I know that I was born sometime in the early 1200s. When I was seventeen, I meet Klaus and his family for the first time. Klaus was instantly infatuated with me and asked Father to court me. He said yes, for Klaus was from a wealthy family. As was I, it was nothing but correct to marry someone from the same social level. You'd be disowned otherwise. Klaus and I were to be married but I discovered his secret. I ran because I thought he wanted to marry me so he could kill me.

"He was furious that I ran from him," I stopped for minute and closed my eyes. Alice was going to talk but I held up my hand. "Please, don't."

"He murdered my entire family, including my son, Jeremiah. I had Jeremiah out of wedlock, and since he was a boy, I was able to keep him. He was only four." I stopped again and wiped the tears off my face. "Elijah knew of this when I came to him. I asked Elijah to help me escape Klaus. He did, but later paid for that.

"I was taken to a family and Elijah compelled them to believe I was their daughter. I had just turned twenty, a year later, when a man name Daniel began to court me. I foolishly believed he loved me so. One night, before dusk, he led me into the deep, forbidden part of the woods.

You see, in the village I lived in, the woods were claimed to belong to wolves. Werewolves. The smarter townspeople would stay out, but the foolish people who ventured in would be killed. It was a little piece treaty of sorts. He led me to the edge when I had realized where he had taken me. I screamed and fought him, but Daniel... he ended up killing me because of his anger." I flashed a weak smile and Rose growled. I nodded at her and

she came over next to Damon and me. She embraced me tightly and whispered to me.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm angry but I've got Damon now. I know he won't hurt me." I leaned into his chest and resumed my story. "Daniel was an angel. I presume he was a fallen angel gone bad, but I'm never really sure. I woke up again in the 1400s.

"Katarina was my elder sister, she cared for me dearly. As I her. When two men came upon us, they insisted on marrying us. Elijah and Nicklaus. Katarina discovered she was a doppelganger... she was a great use to Nicklaus- Klaus rather. I'm not entire sure why he needs a doppelganger." I looked at Damon.

"I know why. He needed Elena for the same spell." I nodded for him to continue on. "He was born a werewolf and became a vampire. He needed the doppelgangers blood to...uncover his werewolf abilities. He became a hybrid and created several like him."

"That's bull." Emmett stated. "Why is Klaus hunting you down, Bells?"

I grimaced. "I'm not entirely sure, but he's killed me every lifetime. There has to be an important reason, besides making my lives hell." I shook my head. "She became a vampire and since she was disowned, we were going to leave for England. That of course never happened. Klaus catches up with us, nearly killing Katarina and killing me. Klaus has a thing for staking me, every damn time."

"In 1672, Klaus and I met again. This time, I was a powerful witch. Throughout a course of five years, we had a deadly game of cat and mouse. Far more dangerous than Tom and Jerry. He captured me, and starved me for three days to get me weak. Since he was stronger by then, he won.

"Let's see... 1800s!" Jasper grinned at me and I gave him and sly smile in return. "I was Jasper Whitlock's younger sister Isabella Whitlock. I held a normal life until twenty- five. I had a daughter and a son, Haley and Jonathan. They were eight year old twins. I had been alone in the house since Jasper and David were off fighting. Klaus had come by and murdered by children. I had been down by the stream collecting water, I think. I was about seven months pregnant-" I choked up and shook my head. "I can't..."

"It's alright; do you want me to tell it?" Jasper asked me gently. I nodded and placed my head in my hands.

"Klaus had taken their bodies and buried them, leaving her to think they were still playing outside. By dawn, she was frantic. My aunt and mother came down and searched for them- and ended up digging up their graves." Jasper swallowed thickly and resumed. "David was sent word and we returned home, but by then it was too late. Bella had already been murdered by Klaus." He looked at me with venom tears pooled in his eyes and mumbled. "You had a little boy, Isabella."

Emmett jumped up, seething with anger and smashed one of Grandmother's vases.

"Emmett! I know you're mad, but please don't break my house. Go rip a few trees." I looked at all five vampires who were all angry. "All of you. I'll be here when you get back."

After I convinced them to leave, I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Chips Ahoy cookies and sat back on the couch. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Long Talks Part Two

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Nine- Long Talks [Part Two]  
_

The fact that they all were so angry at Klaus proved that they cared for me. It wasn't a necessarily a good thing to be proud of, but I was. They all cared for me. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and was sitting down to eat when Grandma called.

"I'm sorry dear, did I wake you up?"

I shook my head. "Oh. No you didn't. I, uh, couldn't sleep." Why didn't I remember to be a better liar?

Grandma chuckled at me. "It's alright. Are you eating a bowl of cereal?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I just wanted to let you know that I'd be staying with Charlie for the next week, maybe more. Will you be alright alone?"

"I will Grandma. If I need anything, I'll go over to Elena's." After she ended the call I let out a loud yell. I scrambled over to the stereo and blasted Christina Aguilera's new CD, _Bionic._ I shuffled it with _Stripped _and _Back to Basics._ I knew every word to every song, what could I say? I was obsessed with her music.

The vampires came back through the front door to me dancing in the kitchen and singing to "Soar"

_When they push, when they pull  
Tell me can you hold on  
When they say you should change  
Can you lift your head high and stay strong_

Will you give up, give in  
When your heart's crying out "that is wrong"  
Will you love you for you at the end of it all

Now in life there's gonna be times  
When you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurity seems to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that the one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

The boy who wonders, is he good enough for them  
Keep trying to please them all  
But he just never seems to fit in  
Then there's the girl who thinks she'll never ever be  
Good enough for him  
Keeps trying to change and  
That's a game she'll never win

In life there will be times when you're feeling low  
And in your mind insecurity seems to take control  
We start to look outside ourselves  
For acceptance and approval  
We keep forgetting that one thing we should know is

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers they will unfold  
What are you waiting for  
Spread your wings and soar

In the mirror is where she comes  
Face to face with her fears  
Her own reflection now foreign to her  
After all these years  
All of her life she has tried to be  
Something besides herself  
Now time has passed and she's ended up  
someone else with regret

What is in us that makes us feel the need  
To keep pretending  
Got to let ourselves be

Don't be scared  
To fly alone  
Find a path that is your own  
Love will open every door

See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't hold back and always know  
All the answers you will unfold  
Don't wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar

Find your road  
Love will open every door  
See in your hands the world is yours  
Don't look back in the window, you'll find your way  
Always know all the answers will unfold

Oh don't wait  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
You've got to soar  
Spread your wings and soar  
Don't wait no more  
No don't you wait no more  
Spread your wings and soar  
You've can soar

_So what you waiting for  
Don't wait, Don't wait  
Soar _

"Damn girl. I knew you could sing, but like_ that_?" Jeremy yelled causing me to stop, like a deer in the headlights. I blushed a deep red and looked at them.

"I sing. It's what I do. Really it was all I had left; now I've got you guys." I walked over to Damon and hugged him tight.

"Y'all ready to hear the rest?" I asked. Rose snarled, presumably at me. "What?" I asked her. She wasn't gonna throw any fits in my house.

"There's more?"

I bobbed my head. "Well yeah, I haven't even gotten to _Titanic_ yet," I tried to tease her, but my history wasn't something you really could tease and joke about. I sat with Damon on the love seat, Alice and Jasper on the couch, Rose and Emmett on the floor.

"So, as y'all know from the way I had it, I was transported back in time to 1912, on the Titanic and met Damon, literally the love of my life." I turned to Damon. "I am going to explain the present part of it later, because you need the whole story, even though they have already heard it."

"I don't mind," Jasper spoke quietly.

I smiled at him. "I know. My tragic love story is quite popular. Let's see... um, I was engaged to Cal Hockley, there was no love in my relationship; for me at least. I despised Cal. I only was to marry him because my father had spent all of our fortune and Mother needed to stay rich. 'Your father's debts are hidden by a good name,' she had said. Bullshit. If people wanted to know, they'd figure it out. Since it was still of the age of anti-feminism, I didn't have a choice in the matter. We were to be married in Philadelphia, and raise a family I suppose. I was too wild for that.

"I had a breakdown and nearly destroyed my entire room; I just knew I had to end the feelings. I was going to jump off the back of Titanic and Damon talked me out of it." I grasped his hand tightly and he kissed my forehead. "I slipped and screamed so loud I am sure the entire ship heard me. When the ship's cops arrived, It looked as if Damon was trying to rape me. With clothes on, of course." Damon snorted and Emmett quirked a brown.

"Minus shoes, jacket and vest. I wasn't gonna ruin all my clothes if I had to jump in after her." I tilted my head back and laughed. He would say something like that.

I elbowed him with force and continued on. "Cal invited him to dinner for the next evening. Somehow, he managed to acquire a suit. Mother and Cal dished their best out on Damon, but he wouldn't have any of it. You seemed quite at ease, but I knew you were nervous." I told Damon. "Afterward, he invited me to the third class deck and we partied. And not in the twenty-first sense, Emmett. We danced and we were challenging each other to tap-dancing, I think, and I showed them that I could stand on my big toes. It hurt a lot, but worth it." Rose chuckled. I knew she had been a ballerina when she was human, so she knew what it felt like.

I took a shaky breath and the room grew tense. They all knew, of course except for Damon, the dirty details but Damon just knew that my arms where hurt and I ended up having sex with Cal. I turned to him. "I wanted to tell you more of the details in private, but it might be better if I just continued on, this isn't easy believing me.

"I was having breakfast with Cal; he told me that he had hoped I would visit him that night. I told him I was tired and he revealed that Lovejoy had been following me. I got angry and yelled at him." My voice grew noticeably quieter and softer as I continued. "Cal swept the table across the deck and began to scream at me. He gripped me up to make sure as he yelled that I understood. I was a woman and should listen to the ruled my _husband_ established for me. The hand prints were well developed minutes later. Besides James no one- no that's not true." I shook my head and snarls ripped from Damon's chest.

I turned to sit on his lap and grabbed his face in my hands. "Listen to me, Damon. I know you furious, but you'll be even more angry when I continue. Damon, I need you to calm down just a little, alright?" I held onto him tightly until he relaxed. Jasper nodded to me and I lessened my grip. I turned on his lap to face everyone.

"Later, because I realized I loved Damon and was afraid for the both of us, I had to lie to him and avoid him. Stefan had come to see me, telling me that Damon had fallen into a severe depression and didn't think anyone but me could help him. Stefan also told me that Damon loved me too. Damon and I talked for several hours, and I ended up asking him to draw me. It was... no words could really describe how I felt.

"We were kissing on deck, when Titanic collided with the iceberg. I was planning on telling Damon what would happen, but the trio appeared. In the end, Lovejoy carted Damon off and I managed to escape Mother and Cal.

"Mr. Andrews told me where I could find a prisoner, a master of arms and found him before the E deck completely flooded. Of course Cal caught up with us again and ended up shooting me. Cal freaked and ran. Damon, Stefan and I were now by the last of the lifeboats and he was trying to convince me to get on one so I could receive some medical assistance.

"Damon had been pushed with force, and I ended up being thrown in the water. I swam back up and they pulled me up. I knew, without a doubt I was going to die, so I gave Damon my ring to prove to him that I'd be back for him. I told Stefan to make sure that he'd keep on living, but I had no idea they were vampires. I... didn't like the way I ended up dying. The pain of everyone around us, and I died from a gunshot wound!" I shook myself. I was not going to rant about the fairness of those who froze to death.

"Stefan had said that you looked haunted. You weren't at peace." Damon muttered.

I shook my head. "I wasn't. I was you two talking about that, Damon. I was like a ghost, until Shelia called me. I am not entirely sure where I ended up talking to her but... she told me she rescued me because I died, in both worlds. She rescued my soul and I became an angel."

I blushed slightly and looked at my friends. "You see? Everything has changed. It isn't just me being a human, being Bella. It's me finding who I am, including finding Damon."

"You're an angel?" Rose asked me. I looked at Damon and he pulled us up, standing. I spread my wings and the slight popping of my spine caused me to open my eyes.

"I believe that's your spine reforming to fit your wings, remember? Shelia said you'd become more powerful." Damon whispered.

I giggled. Right. I looked at Rose expectantly. They all had their jaws slack and just stared at my wings. They sloped down now, touching the floor with brilliant white and black colored feathers. There were gray feathers delicately mixed in as well. "So, you're not human?"

"Nope. Yes, Emmett I can fly." Emmett whooped and motioned for me to resume.

I sat on the edge of the couch so I could keep my wings out. "I'll fly later. She explained to me that I had been an angel before, my first life, but I didn't know. Being only so young had limits. I woke up in time for the wedding."

Damon's head snapped towards me. "What wedding?"

"My false wedding."

His forehead creased as I spoke again. "Remember how I said I'd explain my present? I was engaged to their former brother, Edward. He had been dark since we had returned from Italy, from saving his life. He had left me to give me a normal life and he thought I was dead. Alice cannot see the shape-shifters, so when I went cliff diving my future disappeared.

"His depression didn't really become a problem until the past few months. He had become controlling, demanding and abusive. Edward would definitely not take no for an answer. I broke the wedding off and told his parents, and we decided to stage a fake wedding to make him think that I still wanted to marry him and then Jasper would take me away and I'd be here."

"Where did he hit you?" Damon asked me. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I wiped off all the makeup off my face and folded my shirt up. Since they were all vampires the would still be able to see the yellowed hand print on my stomach and ribs. The bruise on my face still contained little bits of green and blue but nowhere as bad as it had been.

I briefly acknowledged the fact that they left Damon and I alone with a quiet wave. "You know, I outta beat the shit out of him. You didn't deserve this, from either of them." Damon mumbled into my hair and I hugged him tight.

"Go ahead, Damon. Fight him." He looked at me surprised. "You know he'll come down here soon, so why not make it a little memorial?"

He agreed and I folded my wings in, suddenly exhausted. "Damon, can we sleep now? We can talk more tomorrow..."

"Yes, I believe we can."

"Damon, I had a dream." I mumbled as he tugged me out of my shoes and jeans. He slid off his t-shirt and climbed in next to me. "Tell you... it was in a meadow..." I trailed off in search of sleep.

I barely heard him, but he said, "I love you, Isabella."

* * *

**West Girl 1034- I know, me too. I cried quite a bit while writing the last chapter; along with this one.  
**


	11. The Council

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Ten- Council  
_

I woke up to Grandma's voice. "Dear, you need to wear that necklace, where is it? Did you lose it already? Was someone in here lately?" I groaned and slipped my head under my pillow. What would I say?

"It hurt my neck, I yanked it off, and I don't know or care where it went." Shit. I had said that aloud and stunned my grandmother into silence.

"C'mon! We have to go see Carol!" She pushed me into my bathroom and commanded me to get ready and I dialed Damon.

"Damon?" I whispered quietly into the phone.

"What?" He questioned.

"Right here," I turned to see him the bathroom door and enveloped me in a tight hug. "What am I going to tell them? I'm just like you are, but worse. I mean- I felt on fire when it was on my neck; I hadn't even drank it. The council could kill me." He turned on the shower for me, as Grandma was listening for the shower.

"Tell them you're allergic, that Charlie gave it to you when you were little and it sent you to the hospital." Damon ran his fingers along my cheek and I shivered. Whether it was from the humidity of the bathroom or the butterflies in my stomach; I'd never know.

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him slowly. I parted my lips, to give Damon's tongue entry. His tongue slid into my mouth and ran along my teeth. I gasped and he pulled me closer. My fingers gripped at his hips, wanting to be closer. The closeness of our body touching would never be enough for me. I could feel Damon's love radiate throughout the kisses, and I loved it. _I loved him. _I giggled breathlessly and pulled away. "I have to shower, wait for me in my room?"

I closed the door and balled up my dirty clothes. I spread my wings so they could soak, they immediately grew heavy with water, but I didn't mind. I began to wash my body and think. What could I possibly say to the council, without revealing my true self? I believe that I had to play them; like Damon. Lie through my teeth about who I was, even though I wanted my Grandmother to know.

"Oh!" I smashed the shampoo bottle against my thigh. "I cannot believe I forgot about the attack!" I slapped my face a couple times as I shut off the water. I tied a towel around my chest and opened my door to a slightly raged Damon.

"Attack?"

"Yeah, some vampire Daniel... I think, came to grab me for Klaus, but he was terrified of me. I used it to my advantage and he told me Klaus figured out I was alive again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I forgot." I wrung my hands, wandering if he'd yell.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were all talking?"

I shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "It slipped my mind, Damon. I know it's important; but to me; at the time, it was not."

"It's okay. But we need to talk to Stefan about it, soon." Damon wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

X...X...X...X...X...X

I dressed in a pale pink strapless baby doll dress that was to mid- thigh. It was detailed in roses on the bust and was the fabric below tiered. I wore gray trench coat with black trimming. I felt it was fitting for the chilly air in September. I wore simple black pumps and a silver moonstone necklace in a Celtic design.

"Do I look okay?" I asked Damon nervously. I ran my left hand through my mahogany curls and took deep breaths. I was nervous. I peered at him from under my eyelashes and he just looked at me. "What?" I blushed at his face, did I really look horrible?

"I'll go-"

"No!" Damon reached for my wrist and spun me around. Damon's hair was a little wild, more than usual. His blue orbs gazed at me which were slightly narrowed. "You look beautiful, Bella. You have every time, I've seen you." He ran his fingers across my cheek and I stared up at him. I could lose myself in his eyes forever. I'd like to think it was the same for him too.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him gently. I took his hand in mine and led him down the stairs. I stopped as Grandma's voice froze Damon rigid.

"Something's wrong with her Charlie, she's never been this distant to me, or Edward. Why, I thought they were already married when they came to visit... He _what? _Let me call you back Charlie, Isabella did not inform me of any of these happenings." She hung up the receiver and turned around. She was furious, I knew, but I wasn't sure if all the anger was directed at me.

"You didn't tell me that Edward abused you." It wasn't a question, but an accusation. "Mr. Salvatore?" She questioned. If she noticed out hands intertwined, she chose to ignore it.

"Yes Grandma, Damon is my... boyfriend." I wrinkled my nose for the overused word. He was more, but he wasn't my husband yet.

She bobbed her head and he spoke. "Outside of council meetings; you can call me Damon. Please," He added as an afterthought.

I looked at Damon. _I want to tell her. She, of all people, deserves to know about our real relationship. But I refuse to tell her everything before 1912. _He nodded as if he read my thoughts, and I suppose he did. I didn't really mind as long as he used it as an invasion of my privacy. "Sit down Grandma. This is a story you should sit down for." She was confused, but obliged.

"First off, Edward and I will never be in the same room again, let alone the same city, if I can help it. He hurt me more than I would have thought he could not do that to someone, but I was terribly wrong. I was strong enough to end it before he killed me. I was creating a false wedding for Edward, because he believed I still loved him. He's very delusional.

"When the time was right, Jasper would take me away and drive me here to you. But Alice, because she's psychic... She told me that I would have a dream that would alter my life completely. I didn't really believe her. Until I began to 'dream' as she put it."

"What do you mean she's psychic... like palm reading and tarot cards?"

I shook my head. "Even though she can do those things; that's not her primary focus. She just... gets feelings and knows thing other people would never know beforehand." I stretched the truth, I know. I felt incredibly guilty and selfish. I wanted her to know everything, but I wanted her to continue living her long life.

"Oh," Grandma said. I squeezed her hand and whispered. "You do believe in the otherworldly, right? Otherwise, I can stop right here."

"I do... I have something to tell you too." She looked at Damon and he shook his head. She smiled shyly and nodded for me to continue.

"I was on the Titanic, Grandma. I woke up to find myself engaged to a married man I didn't love, for money no less. It reminded me all too well of Edward, so I rebelled. I had a mental breakdown of sorts, and decided to jump off the back of the ship," I paused at her sharp intake of breath but quickly resumed. "Damon talked me out of it, but I slipped. As he pulled me over staff from the ship arrived and we knew how it looked... I lied about what happened saying I wanted to look at the propellers. They believed me. As thanks we invited Damon to dinner." I sneered as I continued. "Mother and Cal treated Damon like trash. _I hated it._ Damon took it all in stride, though.

"I think I realized that I was in love with him then. He was a total stranger who cared enough to save me from my suicide attempt. We then danced and just... hung out in third class. It was the most fun I've had in a long while.

"The next night; or morning rather; Titanic was hit and sinking. It was... it was the most horrific experience of my life. Ever. I was so cold... and Cal." I stopped, hating myself for crying. No it was not the most horrific moment of my past lives, but the tragedy made it in my top five.

"Cal shot me, and I died. At least I thought I did." Her sobs willed me to stop and I got up out of Damon's embrace and hugged Grandma.

"I woke up and dressed in my costume. Jasper drove me out her and when I was walking around, I met Damon's brother and wife. Which lead to Damon." I smiled sadly. I wanted to tell her everything, but how would I know if she wanted to tell the council. Surely they just didn't deal with vampires.

She turned her head to me and wiped her eyes with a Kleenex. "Isabella, I had no idea you were so strong." My mouth dropped open in shock. No one had ever said something like that to me, it was a wander I even heard her right.

"Alright," She stood up and grasped my hand. "We all need to get to Carol's house. You don't need to tell her anything besides the fact that the two of you are together. I'll see the two of you there soon."

I looked at Damon, baffled. "I cannot believe she just left like that... she's amazing at hiding her feelings." He nodded and lifted me up; crushing me to his chest.

"She needed to... she is only human and didn't want you to see her cry. I do recommend keeping you wonderful wings to yourself, though."

I mock pouted and he kissed me fully on the lips. His hands traveled down my neck and back, finally resting on my slender hips. "You are the absolute perfect woman, ever. Isabella, you're a perfect woman and an angel." As Damon spoke, his left index finger traced the lace of my dress and I shivered. "You are amazing."

I placed my hands on his chest firmly and pulled myself up. I hated being short, but I realized it had its perks. I kissed his forehead, nose, chin and jawline before tracing his lips with my fingers. His lips parted and I ran my tongue across them and placed my lips on his very delicately, before he deepened the kiss. "You are such a tease," He muttered.

After several stolen kisses later, we arrived at the mayor's mansion. "Lockwood's..." Damon muttered. I elbowed him squarely in the chest and I knew it hurt. I stuck my tongue out and ran, laughing all the way, to the front door. I spun around with my hands high and someone lifted me up.

I gasped in surprise. "Think you could get away with that, did you?" He teased. My breath came out in short gasps and my chest rose and fell quickly.

I nodded and reached for the door handle. "Oh no you don't." He spun me backwards and opened the door himself. "Hey!"

I shouted, causing Mrs. Lockwood to look at us. I blushed immediately, and walked forcefully in front of Damon. "I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood; Damon wouldn't let me open the door for myself."

His laughter boomed around us as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "A woman shouldn't have to." I slapped his head.

"Don't get all possessive on me." Mock- hurt showed on his features and Carol rolled her eyes, hiding the surprises. No doubt we'd be the latest gossip.

"Come this way, Damon and Isabella." Carol led us to what I assumed was a large dining room, reserved only for council meetings. Maybe the dinnerware said, "Mystic Falls Council Meetings." I giggled and intertwined my fingers with Damon's.

"I love you," I mumbled into his hair and he responded with a soft kiss below my ear.

"I love you too."

"Why, Damon, who is this?" Sheriff Forbes asked. I frowned but brushed it off.

"This is Isabella Swan." I held my hand and we shook hands.

"Liz Forbes, Sheriff." She smiled and I knew it was slightly forced. She wouldn't know if she could trust me.

"I'm with Damon; my grandma told me I was to be here today?" I questioned, feigning innocent.

"Oh. Well, this way." I was pointed to a chair next to Damon and sat down. My palms were sweaty and my gut was clenched in terror. Something was going to happen; but what?

"My darling lost her bracelet; I was wandering if we could give her another. A ring perhaps?" Grandma asked Carol. Carol nodded and they disappeared up a flight of stairs.

I whipped my head to Damon. "What am I going to do? They are going to make me put it on!" I clenched my fists. _What on Earth was I going to do?_

I blushed my phone rang and ran to the bathroom. "Bonnie?"

"Asked to be excused to the bathroom and wash the vervain out. They will never know. Soap and water." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Bonnie."

"You're welcome. Tell me everything, later!" She hung up and I dashed back to the dining room. No one but Liz and Damon seemed to notice.

Carol and Grandma came in with a navy velvet box and presented it to me. It was a bronze gold with a locket in the middle. I assumed the vervain was inside. The locket top was carved with detailed designs of flowers and vines. "It's so pretty," I whispered.

I slipped it on, and my finger began to burn. I placed my hand in my lap, and Damon's eyes watched. "Mrs. Lockwood?"

"Yes Isabella?"

"May I be excused to the restroom?" She nodded and I calmly vacated my seat. I immediately took the ring off and ran it under hot, soapy water as Bonnie instructed. The latch came open and the vervain slipped down the drain. I toweled the ring off and flushed the toilet. I ran my hand through cold water and left the bathroom.

I placed my hand in Damon's and whispered so he could only hear. "Bonnie had said to wash it out, and then put the ring back on. It works and they wouldn't ever know."

"I'd never think of that. It's smart,"

"Yeah," I mumbled back. I grabbed his hand. I felt isolated in the room, but I couldn't pinpoint the reason. Damon squeezed my hand; in attempts to calm my nerves.

"So...Isabella, tell us, why are you here in Mystic Falls?" Liz asked, no, interrogated me.

I gulped. What was I supposed to say? The truth? "I... I broke off my engagement and needed a fresh start. I decided to move in with my grandma and attend college in the city." Liz narrowed her eyes and continued on.

"Has your father mentioned anything irregular at all to you?"

I shook my head. "No. Nothing except about these cases were there were several teens that had disappeared in Seattle a few months back." I slid my chair closer to Damon, knowing that I might lose it.

Liz was silent for a minute before asking another question. "How has your time been here so far?"

"It's been really great. I've spent time with my grandma and with Damon and a few people I'd like to consider my friends."

"Who do you get along with here, Isabella?" Carol asked me, politely.

"Damon and his brother Stefan. Stefan's wife Elena and their friends: Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy. I don't know Tyler very well but I'm sure we'd be good friends soon." I rambled away, hoping they'd stop asking questions. The feeling in my gut increased with every passing second, I knew I was sure to throw up soon.

The two of them nodded and whispered a conversation to my grandmother. I didn't listen but Damon did. "What'd-?"

"Isabella!"

I turned to see a bloody Matt and I rushed over. "What's wrong?" I whispered as Damon came over with a first aid kit.

"Some guy i-is outside to see you." I shared a look with Damon and ran out the door.

I looked around the porch, seeing nothing unusual. I stepped onto the lawn and was shoved to the ground. "Ow! Dammit, you made-"

"Shut up, Izabella." My insides felt as if they froze at the sound of Katerina's voice. She rolled her eyes and yanked me up. "Or should I say Bella. I haven't seen you in a long while."

"You- You and Elena..." I stuttered.

"Why yes, she is my doppelganger. I'm surprise you didn't figure it out yet, honey. You were always the detective. I go by Katherine, gotta keep up with the times you know."


	12. Cullens

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Eleven- Cullens  
_

"Katherine, please just _go!"_ I yelled in frustration. "Why did you come?"

She smirked. "Why'd you come here?"

"Ah!" I threw my hands up and began walking home; completely forgetting about the council meeting.

I didn't understand why I had so much beef with Katherine, but I was going to find out. I arrived at the Salvatore house and yelled out for Stefan.

"Stefan! Tell me why Katherine's here!" I screamed out as I walked into the foyer. Elena came bounding down the stairs and had a grimace on her features.

"Katherine- as in Katherine Pierce?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know, she just attacked me after Matt came in all bloodied up; talking about a man looking for me." I held my hand up as she began to speak. "He's fine. Damon is taking care of him. I couldn't find a man anywhere, I don't know if she compelled him, but it scared me."

Stefan slammed a door upstairs and cursed. "She's back!" He yelled out, mostly to himself.

"Can you explain this Katherine to me? I know that I knew her somehow, but it's not like she'd give up any information willingly."

"Not unless she actually liked you." Elena snorted and took my hand. "Let's head over to see how Matt and Damon are doing."

I bargained for her to let me go home and change first. I was done with the... "Oh no." I whispered.

"What?" Stefan asked me, worry covering his face.

"I left in the middle of a council meeting!" I yelled. "They probably think I'm a ditz or something, I swear..." I shook my head and we continued to walk. We were walking along the street when someone yelled my name. I turned to see Jasper and Emmett running at a human pace towards me. I squealed loudly and met them halfway.

I embraced the two of them tightly and grabbed their hands. "I am so glad to see you! Where is everyone else? How is Esme and Carlisle? I am so sorry for not being able to talk to you the past two weeks- I have been so busy!" I rambled on as I pulled them over to Stefan and Elena.

Jasper chuckled and squeezed my shoulder. "They're at your house, waiting. Esme and Carlisle are here too. It's alright; we know you have a life."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "We all missed you- except for you know who. He is in Alaska, forever, I think."

I burst out laughing at Emmett's comment, and it caused people walking on the street to blatantly stare. I turned to look at Stefan and Elena and motioned them over. I untangled me from Jasper and Emmett's grasp and introduced them. "This is my other brother: Stefan and this is his wife; Elena."

They shook hands and Jasper spoke. "I'm Jasper and this is Emmett." I grinned as they began a conversation and turned to see Damon walking over with a slightly rattled Matt.

I walked over and into his arms. "I'm sorry I left the meeting. I met a Katherine Pierce outside, though. Elena and I think that she may have known me before, but I am not sure when."

"Oh?" He frowned and kissed me softly. "I am sure we'll see her soon then. Maybe she wants to bribe you. We can go look for her later. Marie says that your forgiven for leaving so suddenly. Carol believes you_ must _be a vampire to run out so soon after they gave you vervain."

"Well, maybe I should tell her I'm an angel and I am_ deathly _allergic to vervain." I snorted. "Then I must be a damned soul, too!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I think she'd call the priest. Or maybe leave the state." Ha! I laughed and pulled him over to the five.

"Guys! This is Damon, the man who saved me!" I dramatically spoke and fanned my face. I turned my head to Emmett and Jasper and whispered. "I am such fan girl!" I continued to squeal and giggle as they burst into laughter, clutching their sides with tears streaming down their faces- except for Jasper and Emmett, of course. But they laughed equally as hard. Damon just looked incredulous at me.

"No, literally, he did. I am in love with him and though it's been a few short weeks we laughed each other in a shorter amount of time before." I wrapped my arm around his torso and looked up and met his eyes. "I apologize for the dramatics, but I think we all needed it."

He smirked and placed his lips on mine. I thought I was forgiven until he started to tickle me. "Oh... no!" I gasped out as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp. "Think your forgiven...?" He teased.

"Please! I'll make it up later... just." Damon ceased the finger torture and whispered in my ear. "Deal."

Elena scrunched up her nose and pulled me from Damon. "Later, lovebirds. We wanna meet the rest of the Cullen's."

I agreed and we walked down to my house. "Grandma won't be back until six,"

"We can all go over to our house when she does, Bella." I smiled and thanked Elena. I immediately spotted Esme and ran forward.

"Bella!" She greeted me and I crashed into her small frame and began to apologize. "It's alright dear. I am excited to see you, too. Care to introduce me to your new friend?" I blushed and she laughed. "I'm just teasing, honey. Do introduce us, please."

I tangled my fingers with Damon and introduced the trio. Rose came up and hugged me tightly, as did Alice. Carlisle gently hugged me and Damon resumed his position with his arms around my torso and his head on top of mine. "This is Damon Salvatore, Stefan and Elena Salvatore." I motioned to the couple standing next to me. "This is Rose, Alice, and the parents: Esme and Carlisle." I beamed at them and they all shook hands.

I leaned my head to the side. "Will y'all come inside?" They herded to the door and walked into the living room. I sighed in frustration. I asked Esme if Rose had informed them of my... travels. She nodded and I looked at everyone. "I know y'all don't want to hear my past again..."

"Why don't we all hang at my house?" Stefan suggested. "We'd get to know each other better."

They all agreed and that left behind Esme, Carlisle, Damon and me. I took a deep breath and looked at Damon. "You can do this, Bella. You are unbelievably strong. And don't forget brave."

I stared at Carlisle and Esme for a moment before talking. "As you know, we all don't have happy pasts. I am in no way comparing it you any of yours, but mine... is not happy. Yes I have a few happy moments in my time, but at the outcome of it- I don't. The only past life of mine where I was truly happy for a time was when I was with Damon."

After my tales were told, I bid a goodbye to a crying Esme and an upset Carlisle. "We will see you tomorrow. I am truly sorry you had to go through all of that. You don't deserve any of it."

I hugged them both. "Thank you. I do help you feel better." I waved goodbye to them and watched them disappear down the road.

I turned to Damon and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "We still have four hours until your grandmother gets back." He whispered in my ear. I shoved his shoulder and raced upstairs. I laughed along the way.

I slipped my shoes off and climbed onto his lap. His lips battled with mine as we fell back on my bed. "Bella." He mumbled as he kissed the sensitive skin on my neck. I clutched his shirt and a quiet moan slipped from my mouth.

"Please?'" I whispered to him. I looked up at him through my lashes and waited for a response. He knew I was ready. I wanted this more than anything; and I was praying and hoping we would have time. _I just needed a little more happiness in my world_, I thought to myself. Damon happily agreed.

x..x..x..x

I was tangled up in sheets and snuggled into Damon's side. Damon was almost asleep. I was wide awake. "Damon?" I whispered, hoping he heard me.

"Mhm," His eyes were closed tightly and his hair was a mess. Like mine. I decided to trace his jaw with my fingers in hopes of getting a better response. I do believe it worked.

Damon's lips traveled along my hairline and I was busy kissing his neck. I paused. "I love you Damon. Always." He looked into my eyes and replied.

"I love you too, Isabella." I smiled and held him close. I felt perfect in that moment. Those types of moments, I knew, were far and in between.


	13. Girls

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Twelve- Girls  
_

"We did it!" Elena yelled. We tossed ugly black caps into the air with the rest of our senior class. "We're done with high school," She whispered to me. I beamed at her.

I took her hand as we walked towards our family. I was waving to Damon and Stefan when Elena pointed at someone. It was my grandmother and Charlie. I ran to him, crying and hugged him fiercely, not wanting to let go. Damon knows that I didn't want to lie about dying, so, we decided to be around my family until we couldn't anymore. Then we'd travel abroad and see what happened from there.

"I am so proud of you, kiddo." Charlie whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him. I didn't realize who much I would miss my dad, until I wouldn't be able to talk or see him anymore.

"Thank you, Dad." I pulled Damon over and introduced them. "This is Damon Salvatore, my boyfriend. Damon, this is my dad, Charlie." I turned to see Grandma ushering everyone outside and invited them over for dinner. Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy, Damon and Charlie.

"Bella!" I turned to see the Cullen's running- as humanly possible- to me. Jasper embraced me tightly. "I missed you,"

I chuckled and punched him lightly. "Y'all saw me a few weeks ago. Not a big deal, my friend."

"Still," He mock pouted. "I miss ya." I smiled softly.

"Missed you to Jasper Hale." I was bombarded by Emmett and Rose. They were getting married again and she wanted me to be the maid of honor!

"When are we going dress shopping?" Emmett bounced up and down in front of me. "Rose and I are going not you, Em."

"C'mon man, wait until the day." Jasper said. "I cannot believe you want to shop with them for wedding dresses." Jasper led Emmett away towards the boarding house. "See you later, sweetheart!"

I waved to the Cullen's and walked into Damon's embrace. "I am done with high school!"

"Are you gonna repeat again?" Damon began to run his fingers through my knotted hair, and I inhaled. I almost couldn't think with his fingers untangling my hair while mumbling how it was so soft and long. "Don't ever cut your hair."

" I dunno. I do want to finish college first. Plus, I refuse to let me hair get pass my ass."

He chuckled and agreed. We were walking in my house, hand in hand. Charlie looked at me, I gave him an "I'll-tell-you-later-look."

We all continued to talk and banter through dinner until Alice spoke up. "Bel-la?" She sing-songed. I perked up, knowing she was up to something.

"Will you do something for us?" I rolled my eyes as I placed my bare feet in Damon's lap. Charlie shot my grandmother a look, which I skillfully ignored.

"Depends on what is is, Alice. You know that."

I was busy tracing Damon's veins on his arm, when he suddenly stood up, pulling me with him. "I'm going to go talk with your Grandmother and Charlie. I'll be back soon." He kissed my forehead and led me towards my bedroom.

"You're leaving me with the wolves?"

He smiled softly. I loved how Damon had become a totally softie when he fell in love with me. Maybe because he didn't hold on to Katherine long, or maybe he had finally faced some of his demons. I wasn't sure if it had been both, but I knew we'd come to it later. I loved him, and to me; that was all that mattered. "Don't cry sweetheart."

"I'm happy, Damon. Actually happy. Because I found the one I had been fighting for all these years_. You." _I wiped my eyes and sniffled.

"I am so glad I managed to find you on that ship. I don't know how or why I deserve to have someone like you, but I have you Isabella. You saved me." Damon wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We just stood there for a moment before I spoke.

"I saved you? I mean, I know that you saved me because otherwise, I would have killed myself in that ocean somewhere between Southampton and New York City." I looked up at him.

Damon didn't respond with words, but with his lips. Crashing against mine with no holding back. Not from either of us. My back bumped into the wall, causing a picture to fall onto the floor. I laughed breathlessly and braided my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. "I love you. I know that I will love you forever Damon Salvatore."

Damon laughed. "I love you too my Isabella, forever." He placed a kiss on my neck with each word he spoke. As he gently sucked on my skin, I moaned softly, wanting more.

I frowned when he pulled away, but he pointed towards the staircase. Alice and Rose were standing there with amusement on their faces. "Come on, girly. We have to talk to you." Damon let me down and I quickly kissed his chest before dancing in to my room.

"Tease!" He yelled after me. I just lifted my hand in a slight wave. I heard Emmett greet Damon downstairs and begin to talk about the game.

"So, since we caught you making out... spill." Rose said as we collapsed onto my large bed. I just smiled goofy and looked at them. What was I supposed to say? I felt seconds away from purposing to Damon myself.

"Oh!" Alice flashed to the door and ushered in Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline in. `

I blushed at them. "Can I let my wings out? I haven't flown in a few weeks and they're sore."

Elena rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me. "You know we don't care, Bella. You're an angel, honey. You can't exactly hide that from us." Bonnie snickered and then we all burst into giggles.

As I spread my wings, there was a loud knock on the door. "Charlie is banning Jasper and me from the living room. Can we come in?"

Bonnie spoke up, "Then I told him he could touch me anywhere he wanted-"

"No! Stop!" Emmett yelled. "We are leaving the premises. Thank you for sharing those details!" I busted out laughing again, and unable to stop. Soon, they all joined with tears streaming down our faces and clutching our sides. Except for Rose and Alice; you could see the venom pooled in their eyes, but it just wouldn't fall.

"That was so funny, Bonnie. Thank you for doing that."

Bonnie brushed off my compliment and gave me a small smile. "It's alright, Bella. I know that you would've done the same thing for me."

"You know that I'd do it for any of you."

"Okay!" Alice squealed, causing us to wince. "Bella, please tell me you are going to marry that man."

"I'd like to think so, Alice. I mean, he hasn't proposed to me yet. I do know that we were married once before. But it doesn't make any sense. I have to be missing a lifetime because I _would _remember being married to Damon." I shook my head softly and continued. "But yes, if he asked me I would marry him. I spent lifetimes looking for my soul mate and I am not going to lose him to_ anything."_

"You won't honey. Not if we can help you. In any way we can." Rose said.

I smiled at Rose, and took a look at all the girls in my room. I grew to love each and every one of them, and counted them as my sisters. Blood or not, it didn't matter, because we would all take care of each other.

"So... what are the colors of your wedding?" We all burst into laughter, unable to focus on anything except the men of our lives.


	14. Katherine

**Finding Me**

_Chapter Thirteen- Katherine  
_

"Damon?" I shook him awake gently. I didn't want to wake him up. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Troubles forgotten as his dreams filled his mind. I took in the sight of my disheveled sheets with my mattress sliding off the bedpost. A giggle escaped as I remembered last night.

"You better not be laughing at me," Damon growled at from under his pillow.

I rose and eyebrow and crossed my arms. "What if I am?" I challenged.

Damon dramatically flipped off the blankets, sweeping them onto the floor. He flashed in front of me, pulling me close. I smiled against his bare chest. I absentmindedly traced the lines of his muscles, causing him to stiffen slightly. His fingers gripped my face and my eyes met his. I saw the mischief in his eyes before he picked me up.

"Put me down, Damon!" I yelled loudly.

He shook his head. "If that's what you want," He whispered. Damon tossed me up so suddenly, I didn't have to time to catch what he was doing. Before I could stop myself, I crashed forcefully into my mattress, causing the bed to collapse beneath me. The crash sounded throughout my room, and I lay on my bed for a moment as I tried to catch my breath. I glared at Damon.

"Not funny,"

Damon shook his head and smiled. His laughter bubbled up as I tried, unsuccessfully, to slide off my bed. "Damon!" I cried. It was embarrassing.

"I am going to kill you, Damon!" I ran after him, and successfully tackling him in front of my father, grandmother and half of the council. Well, shit. I pounded on his chest as he rolled over on top of me. Damon smirked and began to tickle me. "No! You don't get to play nice... you... broke... my... bed! Stop... please!" I gasped out, laughing and crying simultaneously.

"You broke her bed?" Grandma asked. Damon froze and slowly looked up from my gaze. Our gazes were met with disapproving and amused stares.

"I threw her on her bed and _she _broke it." I slapped his bare chest and stood up. I was in my pajamas, he was in yesterday's jeans. I would've cared less on how Carol looked at me. I wasn't trash, but it still hurt to have people think so. Damon pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my torso.

"I'll pay for it," He offered.

"No you won't. It's my bed. I broke it, I'll pay for it," I said. He wasn't going to bribe my Grandmother this way.

"Let 'em," Charlie muttered. I sighed. I knew Charlie liked Damon a lot more than Edward, but I think that he thought that Damon would leave me like Edward did.

"Damon, could you please put on a shirt and come with us? We really need your help on something." Carol interrupted. I stole a glance at Damon, confused. He apparently, had no idea either. He turned to me and lead me upstairs. We quickly dressed and he kissed my lips softly. "I'll let you know when I know." I nodded and watched him leave with the women of the council.

"Dad?" Charlie and I were left. I decided that I'd cook him breakfast and talk to him about my college plans. He didn't want to ask, but I knew Grandma was pestering him about it constantly.

"What Bells?"

"I know Grandma keeps asking you to ask me about my college plans," I said casually. I didn't know how to start, so I figured being blunt would be the best way for Charlie. He was clearly flustered. I honestly didn't think it would bother him this much. "I just wanted to let you know that I am taking a year off schooling to travel with Damon. Then I plan on returning to Mystic Falls and staying with Damon, wherever he goes, I go." I didn't look at him as I flipped our omelets, I wanted to give him a little space as he processed.

After a few minutes, Charlie spoke. "Bella... you aren't pregnant are you?"

I spun around. "Dad!" I didn't understand why he'd think that. We weren't even engaged yet.

"I see the way you look at each other, it was more than Edward ever looked at you. That relationship wasn't healthy. It looks to me like this one is... I just want to make sure you aren't staying with him because he's controlling you or because you're pregnant."

"Dad," I whispered. I put down his breakfast knowing I'd he'd want to eat as soon as our talk was over. "I am not pregnant, nor am I engaged. Damon doesn't control me, he helps me, he listens, and he lets me make decisions of my own. I don't want to go to school so soon, and I want to travel a bit. Damon wanted to travel but he was willing to wait for me to finish school." I held up my hand to let me finish. "Yes, he's already finished college. He was staying to raise his brother, Stefan will he finished high school. I love him, Dad. And more importantly, he loves me. _Me_, "I finished. I stared at my father with a small smile, watching him; waiting for his response.

Charlie nodded slowly. "Okay... as long as you two are being safe."

"Dad..."

"Look, I don't know if you are a virgin or not, but please tell me you'll be careful?"

"Okay. I will, Dad." He nodded, content that he had gotten his point across to his only daughter.

...

"Bonnie! Will you please tell Elena to stop begging Stefan to tell her when Damon is going- Ow! Elena!"

Elena giggled as I ran after her with a spoon. "It's not nice to hit people with kitchen utensils!"

"It's not nice to bug you're husband about his brothers marital plans!" I shot back.

"It's not nice to not be engaged! Come on! You two are perfect so why hasn't he..." Elena stopped talking and immediately backed up. "Hi Damon," she swallowed. "I am just going to go..." Elena quickly turned and ran up the stairs towards Stefan's and her room, taking Bonnie with her.

I stared up at Damon, who I greeted with a smile. His demeanor immediately wiped my smile off my face. "Damon? What's the matter?"

"Someone wants to talk to you." He snarled. I was bewildered. Who could of pissed him off this much? I turned around, turning on Damon drinking straight from a whiskey bottle. I opened the door to see Katherine.

"What do you want Katherine? You obviously pissed Damon off, so why should I even give you the time of day?" I crossed my arms and stepped out onto the porch. I wouldn't dare let her in the same room as Damon; given the state he was in.

She sighed. "I just want to talk to you. I know you both hate me, because that's what you remember. But, honestly, we were best friends. I know you don't remember, or you would of hugged me the first time you saw me."

I frowned. "How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Damon and you met again after the Titanic, it was just wiped from you memories. Elijah and I tried getting a witch to restore them, but nothing ever worked. You two met during the forties, I believe. You and I became fast friends when Elijah introduce you to Damon. You had just moved to New York, and had no one. Damon and Elijah worked several different jobs, never really sticking to one or the other." Katherine sat on the porch swing and motioned for me to join her. I did.

"Over the course of eight months, you're engagement was settled. We all decided to move the countryside and... you disappeared for a few weeks. You suddenly appeared one day, from nowhere. We were so scared, but so relieved. Turns out, you had been killed by a friend of Klaus's and became an angel.

"You adapted to being different, and everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as for us anyway. Damon and you were married on April 15, 1950. You were heading out to Italy when Klaus arrived. I later learned that he had daggered his brother, Elijah, in attempt to dispose of us all. Elijah managed to get Damon and I away, before going back for you. Klaus had trapped us in our house, by setting fire to it. You escaped and fought Klaus. You didn't understand why he wanted you, and at the time we didn't either."

Katherine paused for a minute. "I can't begin to express what happened to you. One, because I don't know all of it. Two, I can't bear to re sight how bloody and beaten you were when we found you... I know you fought tooth and nail with Klaus. Even though he is thousands of years older than you, you won. In the end, you did."

"I died. I died, Katherine. So how did I win?"

"You beat him as his own game, Isabella. Klaus was stronger, and a vampire. You were just a new angel. Damon was so distraught after your death, I decided to ask a witch I knew to take away the memories. Not because I didn't want him to remember you- I did. I just couldn't bear to see the man kill himself over the guilt of losing his love. He moved on, thinking only hatred for me. It killed me, but I accepted it. He had to hate me in order to forget the torture he went through after you died... and stopped being you.

"I seeked for Elijah for years, before realized Klaus "killed" him. You know that they are Originals and can only be disposed of by the ash of the White Oak tree. Klaus and his father are the only ones that seem to have the daggers.

"So... I had been with Damon before but Elijah and you are the only ones that know? Besides Klaus."

"Right," Katherine agreed. I shook my head. "I'll be right back," I walked inside, quickly noticing the lack of light in the house. "Damon? Can I talk to you?"

I walked in to the living room and picked up the empty liquor bottle and tossed in the trash. I heard Damon behind me, walking at a slow human pace. "What does she want, Bella?"

I turned around and grabbed his hands. "Damon, she has good information. Things you'll want to know,"

Damon stared at me, his straight face not changing. "Damon, seriously? You know that dream I had a few months back? It has to do with that- our past."

"I thought we uncovered everything," I shook my head. "I know that you don't trust her, but you should. She knows things that a normal person wouldn't. She isn't lying, Damon." I didn't think that Damon fully believed me, but I thought I'd try to give him a push in the right direction.

I led him out back onto the porch, were Katherine was waiting. "Damon," She said as she stood up.

"What do you have to tell us that proves we were together before?" Damon pulled me on to his lap before snuggling into the crook of my neck. He wanted calm, but only received anger and nervousness.

I tuned out of the conversation. I really didn't hear all the details again. I may not remember it but I had the pain of all my other lives to make up for it. Damon clutched my narrow hips during the entire time. He lifted his left hand to stroke through my curls and wipe my tears away.

Damon and Katherine continued to talk with Stefan and Elena for a few hours. I just sat on Damon's lap as he combed through my curls and created patterns along my skin. I yawned and smiled slowly. I tried to get up but Damon stood up with me.

"G'night," I mumbled to everyone. They all smiled and laughed.

"Goodnight Bella!"


End file.
